The One?
by NYC2016
Summary: Elena has a twin, named Alexandra. They meet Stefan and Damon and get sucked up into the world of the supernatural. Follows Season One and Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Alexandra**

"Wake up, sis." I groan and turn over. I open my eyes and find my sister sitting on my bed waking me up. "Time to get up for the first day of Junior year." My sister, Elena, is my twin. We aren't identical but we are definitely sisters. She's older but two minutes but she's the older twin. She thinks that it's her God-given honor to boss me around and I keep telling her that we are the same age and that she needs to stop bossing me around.

"What time is it?"

"Six." I nod. I didn't want to get up from my bed. It's September fourth and it's been three months since our parents, past away. No one knows how we both got out of the wreck. I guess it was our team work as twins.

Our Aunt Jenna is living with us and our little brother Jeremy. She's doing her best as our subsitiute parent but she's struggling. With Jeremy doing drugs and Elena and I almost falling off the face of the Earth because we can't shut out our depression, she's having a hard time. Elena and I are trying everything we can to help but it's not working out very well.

"Do we have to go into school today?"

"Yes." Elena has always been the stronger one, emotionally, out of the two of us. Physically, I'm strong, Emotionally, I don't really feel much. I can keep my emotions at bay ninty percent of the time.

"Alright. Get off my bed." I get out from under the covers and start getting ready for school.

The TV was on and I was sipping my fresh made coffee watching it. It showed a young couple's photos. They were found dead. Just outside of Mystic Falls. Poor people.

"Lunch money," Aunt Jenna asks us three. Before I can respond, Jeremy takes it out of her hand. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What else am I missing?"

"Presentation Aunt Jenna." I pull the hairband out of her ponytail and shove it in her purse. "Leave. You've got this. Your meeting was now by the way."

"Thank you Alexandra," she says, rushing out the door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Elena asks me. I shrug and walk out the door with her. We wait for our best friend Bonnie to arrive and when she does, Elena is hesitant about getting in the car. I'm not and I jump in the front seat, ready to take the world on.

"So Grams is saying that I'm psychic." I look at her skeptically.

"How would you be psychic? You're the most normal person in the world."

"She started blabbing about our ansestors from Salem and witches! I know, crazy! She was going on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already! Although I did start thinking, I predicted Obama, Heath Ledger, and I think Florida will break off and become little resort islands."

"Then predict something about me and Elena." Bonnie was about to begin when a large crow hit the windsheild. Elena and I screamed and Bonnie veered off to the side of the road.

"Oh my God, are you two okay?"

We are both panting but Elena answers, "yeah, we're fine." Bonnie nods.

"I predict that this year is going to be kick ass and all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy." Elena smiles, unsure and I love the words that come out of her mouth.

When we finally get to school without another incident, we walk in and Caroline, our super bubbly best friend, comes up to us and embraces Elena and I in a hug.

"Oh my goodness guys, how are you? It's so good to see you two." She turns to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

"Care, right here," I say.

"I'm so sorry Alexandra." She embraces me in another hug.

The day blows by pretty quickly. Jeremy gets caught hiding his drugs by Elena in the boys bathroom after she sees her ex Matt at his locker staring at her with a sad look in his eyes, she also meets this new hottie, and Tanner gives both of us a hard time in class. It's not very fun but we make the most of it by going to our parents' graves.

While she wrote in her diary, I looked around and found a giant crow perched on one of the headstones. I looked at it with curiosity. The bird tilted it's head when our eyes met.

"I'm going to take a walk," I tell Elena. She nods and I get up. I walk closer to the bird and there's suddenly fog everywhere. I don't mind the fog but my heart does beat just a beat faster. Not in fear. In excitement and curiosity. I get closer and when I'm almost there, I see someone standing on the other side. It's only the outline and I can't tell if it's looking down or not. It's a man that's for sure. As I'm about to take another step, I hear Elena.

"Alexandra!" She shouts. I turn and see her staring at me. I turn back and find the person gone. No where to be found. I shout back to Elena and tell her that I'm coming.

When we get home Elena tells me about today and her second encounter with said hottie. His name is Stefan and she thinks he is nice and a gentleman. She always seemed to get the gentleman kind of guys.

There's a knock at the door and I get up to answer it. It's a boy, our age, blonde hair that is styled. His eyes are green and he's holding Elena's journal.

"You must be Stefan. Alexandra, Elena's twin sister."

"You two don't look like twins."

"Fraternal. Lena, Stefan is here," I shout up the stairs. "Was today your first day?"

"It was."

"How was it?"

"It was good." He smiles and I hear Elena come down the stairs. "Hey, you dropped your journal." So that's why he has it.

"And you didn't read it?"

"I wouldn't want someone to read mine."

Elena's face showed shocked and surprise. Yes Elena, boys have journals too. "You journal?" He nods. "Thanks. Do you want to come with us to The Grill? It's a little bar and grill in town. We are meeting some friends there."

"Sure. Thank you for the invite." I smiled at the exchange and we leave.

We end the night with talk about Stefan and talk about the party tomorrow night that we are excited for. I'm not sure if I'll go but it sounds fun.

School is school. I do end up going to the party with Elena and Bonnie. I just couldn't get my mind off of it. When I walk back up to Elena and Bonnie after getting some beer, I hear them talking about Stefan.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romantic novel stare."

"So where is he?" I ask them. Elena shrugs. I get a beer glass for Bonnie to see where he is. We laugh until Bonnie grasps the bottle. She stops so I stop. She became scared ad she dropped the bottle.

"What happened Bonnie? Come on, talk to me."

"When I touched it, I saw a crow, and a man. There was fog. He was standing so close to you Alexandra." My eyes widen just slightly. "I'm drunk. It's nothing. I'm going to uh, get another drink." She turns and leaves. Awesome. Elena finds Stefan and I stand by myself by the bon fire. A guy comes up to me as I walk into the woods.

"Why are you standing here all by yourself?" There's no one around and I get nervous. He's been drinking, heavily.

"Ignoring you," I respond.

"Come on, don't be like that." He pulls me so I'm turned toward him. "Have a drink with me."

"No." He gets irritated and pushes me against a near-by tree. "Get off of me." I struggle against him and yell for help. He clasps his hand over my mouth. I try to bite his hand but it's just far enough away that I can't reach it with my teeth. It's not like I have horse teeth. He's rubbing his body over mine and I stop struggling and build up a loud scream. It ends up being a screech and suddenly, he is ripped off of me.

I open my eyes and find a person in front of him, face in his neck as he is yelling. He rips a peice of his neck out and my eyes go wide. He spits it out and says something like, you don't taste very good.

"My God, who are you? Better yet, what are you?" He looks my way and looks me over. Is he checking me out or making sure I'm okay?

"No one you need to know right now. He's dead by the way." He disappears in the blink of an eye.

I'm about to call the cops when I hear them already here. I run up to them. "Wait!" I say as they're about to leave. "There's a body in the woods."

"We just picked her up miss." Who?

"A dead one. Animal attack." They are on high alert again and they let me lead to where he is.

"Did you witness this?"

"No," I lied. "I found him." They make me go back to the main part and I find Elena and Jeremy sitting on a picnic table. "What a night. Who was the first one?"

"Vicky. Jeremy found her. Animal attack too."

"Two in one night, how strange." I knew the first one wasn't an animal, I just had to keep up the act. "Let's go home guys." I put my arm around Jeremy and led him off the table.

"Door, Lena!" I shouted up the stairs. I went to Jeremy's room and found him not yet asleep but not fully awake either. "Good night little brother." I kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, don't worry about Vicky. She's alright. I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow morning." He nods and I kiss his forehead again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Alexandra**

"Hair up or down?" Aunt Jenna asks.

"Well up, sexy stuarest." She lets her red hair down. "Down, boozy housewife. Why? Where are you off to?"

"Parent teacher conference," she responds, putting her hair up, not liking my comment about the boozy housewife. "You're unusually bubbly today." I smile at her. I am aren't I?

"Just feeling good about the world. Where Jer? I was going to take him to the hospital this morning for a few minutes to check on Vicky."

"Should be in his room."

"Jer! Get your butt out here. We've got to get a move on so we aren't late." I pound my fist on his door as I shout at him. He opens it a minute later and glares at me. "Your lucky I'm even doing this."

"I know. Thank you."

The hospital is uneventful. I let Jer have a minute alone with Vicky before a nurse catches us. Soon we leave and head off to school. Jeremy told me she's fine but Matt was telling him last night that she was saying something about fangs and vampires. They both thought it was stupid.

Today, Tanner is extra annoyed. He talks about a special commet passing over Mystic Falls and how big of a deal it is. After class Elena walks with Stefan talking about a book and how he's a loner and how he should join the football team. He told her he'd think about it.

I caught up Bonnie and Caroline while they were talking boys.

"Feel free to conjure up the name and number for that guy last night."

"What guy?" I ask, trying to get the dirty details.

"I didn't see him. You did, Care."

"This guy was so hot. He was staring at me when Bonnie took me to The Grill to get some coffee. He's got gorgeous blue eyes, wild black hair, and a hot smirk."

"Why did you talk to him?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. I was drunk." They laugh and I walk into my next class.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and I were sitting outside The Grill talking about Stefan.

"What's even going on between you two?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah? No sloppy first kiss, no touchy feely of any kind?" Elena shakes her head. "We are your friends Elena, you are supposed to share."

"They literally just talked all night. I banged on the wall numerous times to get them to shut up." Caroline was shocked that they would just talk.

"What's with the blockage? Seriously Elena, jump his bones already. Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex."

Elena mulls it over in her head for a minute. She gets up and drags me with her. "Caroline's right. It is easy. Let's go."

We get to the boarding house soon enough. Elena and I only know where it is because we drove Stefan home when we all went out to The Grill that night. We go up to the door and I knock. It's slightly open and I walk through.

"Don't go walking into people's houses. That's rude Alexandra!" I roll my eyes and walk in anyway. She follows behind me. "Stefan?" Elena calls out to him but no response from a human. Just a crow, cawing and flying into the house. I turn back around from the door and into the deep blues of a gorgeous man.

"Sorry for barging in," I say quickly, embarressed for trespassing. I step back with Elena.

"You must be Elena," he says, looking over my shoulder. She nods. "I never got the pleasure of knowing your name." He sounds exactly like that guy last night. My goodness, is it him?

"Alexandra," I say.

"That is very beautiful." He smiles and I smile too. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"Stefan never mentioned a brother."

"He's not one to brag. Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute." He gestures to his right and we walk into the parlor.

"This is your living room," Elena asks?

"Living room, parlor, 70's auction. It's a bit kitschy for my taste." He takes a deep breath and releases it as he says, "it's about time Stefan got a new girlfriend. With the last one, I wasn't sure for a while."

"The last one?" I question him.

"Yes, Katherine. His girlfriend." Then realization hit him. "You two haven't had to awkward ex's talk, have you?"

"Nope." She answers, popping the p. She sways back and forth on her heels in awkward silence.

"Maybe he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it as if all relationships are doomed," she counters.

"I'm a fatalist." He smirks and as he is looking at us, he says, "hello Stefan." Elena and I both turn and find Stefan standing there, pissed off. Obviously there is soe serious tension between the two.

"Alexandra, Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know, we should have called."

"Don't be silly, you both are welcome here anytime, isn't that right Stefan?" He strains his nod. "You know, I should break out the family photos. I must warn you now, he wasn't always such a looker." He chuckles as do I.

"Thank you for stopping by."

"Yeah we should probably get going, Elena?" She nods. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"Pleasure's all mine," he says in a sultry voice. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. Something felt different when he touched me. It was like an electrical current. I know I sound like those stupid Goddamn romance novels but it did. Tingles all up one arm and down the other.

Stefan moved out of our way when we wanted him to and we left.

We walked in just as Jenna was yelling at Jeremy. "Jeremy, where were you?" She asks sternly.

"More stoner stories, Aunt Jenna, I get it. You were cool once and that's cool." He showed her his thumbs up and started walking away.

"Oh no!" She yells. She throws the apple in her hand and it hits Jeremy in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why? Why, why did you do that?"

"Listen up, stop ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority. I like it. Night Aunt Jenna." I started laughing as soon as his door was shut.

"God Aunt Jenna, that was hilarious. You throwing that apple, his reaction." I laugh even more. A tear makes itself known but I blink it back. Jenna and Elena look at me and chuckle too. It was pretty funny.

Later that night I walk into Jeremy's room after coming back from searching for Vicky and finding out Jeremy deals drugs. Idiot. But we found Vicky, well Stefan did. He's such a nice person. I'm glad Elena found him.

"It's me," Aunt Jenna says.

"What are you doing?" I sit on Jeremy's bed.

"Jackpot. I guess the hiding places aren't that advanced now." She tossed the large brown boot back to the ground and turned to me.

"What brought this on?"

"Your ass of a history teacher shammed me good yesterday."

"You got Tannered. Been there, done that, Never going back for seconds."

" 'Discover the impossible Ms. Sommers.' Thanks like I didn't know I was already screwing up."

I came up behind her and stopped her from digging around in Jeremy's dresser. "You're not screwing up. You've got this."

"Yes I am. Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. High school, marriage, having you." Tears were shinning in her eyes. "I can't do it. I'm going to say or do the wrong thing and it's all going to be my fault."

"Everyone is scared Aunt Jenna, we are all just going to have to deal with it."

"Thanks."

"Course." I cross the bathroom that connects mine and Jeremy's rooms. I look in the mirror and scrunch my nose at my hair. It's a wild mess of brown curls. That's the only thing Elena and I have that are the complete same. The ony thing is that I leave mine in waves and she flat irons her hair. My eyes are two shades lighter than her's, making them golden doe eyes. We are almost the same height. I'm an inch shorter and she loves making fun of me for being the younger twin and the shortest. We have the same build, which is great.

I go to my bedroom and I get my diary out, it's a secret that I even have one. Elena is the only one who knows. I write about my day and the crazy things that happened. I also write about the beautiful blue eyes that I found myself consistantly looking at. I soon fell asleep, dreaming about life and choices and romances.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Episodes three and four are smushed together in this one. Hope that's cool!

Chapter Three

**Alexandra**

"Just take it slow, Elena."

"Two days ago you're telling me to go for it, now your telling me to slow down? Make up your mind Bonnie Bennett."

"I have, it's saying, take it slow Elena." We were walking to the front doors of the school across the field when Elena suddenly came up with an idea.

"Have dinner with us tonight. It'll be fun. Jenna is going out tonight and I'm sure Jeremy will be gone. It'll be me, you, Stefan, and Alexandra. It's going to be fun. Come one, come."

"Fine." Elena smiles and throws her arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea that you date him."

"Elena, it's the first time you've been single since freshman year," I say trying to get through to her, for Bonnie's sake.

"And you've _been_ single since freshman year."

"Don't change the subject. But I do have to go find Caroline. She's not picking up and she's going to be late if she doesn't get her ass in gear. See you in history." They both nod and I walk away, trying to call Caroline again.

After school the whole school was talking about the throw Tyler made to Stefan, his incredible catch and the throw back, making Tyler step back a couple times. It was a perfect spiral and Elena finally got him to try and join the football team.

The first cheer practice of the year was today. Elena and I caught up with Bonnie as she was stretching.

"You two made it!"

"We did," I answer.

"Care is still not here. Where is she?" Bonnie tries calling her when I see her pull up in a blue camero. It was a nice one. 1969, light blue, convertable, perfection. "Who is that?"

"That is Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" I nod. Caroline kisses Damon and gets out.

As she passes, she says, "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind," to Elena. I look at Damon and his eyes are roaming over my body, his face serious. His eyes stop on my legs, well more precisely, my knees. He sees how scratched they are from the practice already. He frowns when he sees them and then drives away. Why did he care?

Elena and I messed up so much because we missed camp so Caroline told us to sit out today, but it was in a rude way, which I didn't appreciate. Elena watched Stefan play and I went back to the locker room and got changed into my school clothes.

At dinner, I was pouring the fresh made pasta into a bowl and the sauce in too. I mixed it together and set it on the table along with the salad.

"You're such a good cook," Bonnie says.

"Thank you. Now on with your story about the numbers."

"So today, I'm obsessed with the numbers eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery," Elena says in all seriousness. We laugh and Bonnie looks at us, the look saying it isn't funny. "Have you talked to Grams?"

"No, all she'll tell me is to accept it and embrace it. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch," I say. Elena agrees with me.

There was a knock at the door and it was Stefan. She invited him in and we sat down to eat.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"He let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Good!" She says. "Did you hear about this morning Bonnie? Stefan caught this ball..."

"Yeah I know. I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Uh, divorced. Live with my dad."

"I think she meant about the witches," I say, taking another bite of the pasta I made. I've always been the cook in the family.

Stefan was interested in the subject. "She comes from a lineage of Salem witches," Elena starts explaining. "It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"It's certainly interesting," Stefan says, engaging Bonnie in witch talk. The doorbell rang and I got up while the rest of them sat, still talking.

"Caroline, Damon? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Hope you don't mind," Damon says, smirking. Stefan and Elena cacme up behind me and Stefan asked what Damon was doing here. "Waiting for Alexandra to invite me in."

"Oh yeah..."

"No, you've got to leave, don't you?"

"No, I'm here to stay."

"Come on in Damon." I open the door a little wider and let him pass. He lightly brushes against my arm but I ignore the goosebumps that form because of the current flowing through.

"You have a beautful home, Alexandra."

"Thank you," I say with pride. We sat around on the couch and on the chairs and talked. Caroline and Elena got into an estrogen war and Bonnie eventually caved and defended Elena. Damon told a story about his and Stefan's past, about how they've watched everyone they care about die. It was tragic.

I got up and washed the dishes. Damon walked in and holding a glass.

"One more glass." He was handing it to me when it dropped. He caught it gracefully and I clapped a couple times and laughed.

"Great catch. Thank you for the glass."

"I like you, you know how to laugh." He went to the other side of the dish washer and helped me put the dishes in.

"Earlier, were you talking about Katherine?" He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"Fire, tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday." I handed him a plate and he put it in the dish washer.

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was complicated, selfish, and at times not very nice, but she was sexy and seductive." He put another plate into the dish washer.

"So which one of you dated her first?" I handed him another plate.

"Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He closes the dishwasher and I turn to the island. I start folding the place mats and he turns to help also. "Quit cheerleading."

I was taken aback. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you looked miserable. Plus your knees are badly scratched up. It's not going to get better if you don't quit."

"You saw that?" He nods. "I used to love it. It used to be fun. But since things went down hill, things that used to matter, just don't."

"Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da!" He says with a smile. I laugh.

"It could matter." I pause and fold one more place mat. "I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me and murmurs what. "About Katherine." I place my hand on top of his. "You lost her too." There was a long look that passed between us that I didn't want to break.

We finished folding and when Elena came in, she didn't stay for long because everything was already finished. She walked out but it took Damon and I a little longer.

"Ellie," I turned and looked at him. "Thank you. About Katherine. You were right." I gave him a soft smile and nodded.

He called me Ellie. No one gave me a nickname unless it was Elena and Jeremy when they were kids and refused to say Alexandra so they said Al.

I made it to bed and it was nice to sleep. Though I had this odd dream where I was in my room, doing homework, and it was pretty late but who really cares? I had to get it done before class the next day. But my door burst open and Damon strides in. Before anything could happen I woke up. It was a slow process. I didn't sit up, covered in sweat, panting. I just woke up gracefully. And very confused.

I go to my bathroom and get some water. The walking sure helps my headache that is coming on. I lean against the door frame of the bathroom and look at my window. A large crow is sitting there, in my open window. I could have sworn I shut that. It starts cawing. I put my glass down and tell it to shut up and that people are sleeping. It doesn't, of course. I shoo it out of my window and shut it. Sighing, I make my way to my bed again and fall back asleep.

The morning comes sooner than I would have liked. I get up and look at the cheer uniform that Elena has set out on my desk. I sigh and pick it up.

" 'Lena. I'm not cheering any more." I hand it back to her.

"Neither am I I just though that you might want to since you loved cheering." She takes it and places it with her's in it's bag. We are going to return them to Caroline.

"You did too."

"Well I quit. I'm a quitter."

The day flies by. We give our uniforms back and excape the wrath of Caroline. Elena and I do end up going to the football game and Caroline is about to yell at us for quitting but Stefan came up and asked why we weren't wearing our uniforms. Caroline decides to take this one.

"They quit. Can you believe it? They actually quit!"

"Sorry Care," I tell her. She throws her hands up and walks away. She'll get over it.

"Look at you, you look hot in your jearsey," Elena compliments, smiling.

"Thanks but you quit?"

"Yeah, we're quitters. No you both not quitters. You two suffered a great loss. You're not the same people anymore. You two should be looking ahead and starting over."

"Such wise words Stefan. You should be the school councilor," I joke.

He chuckles. "Not that wise Alexandra." He turns and gets a box out of his pocket. "I hope you don't think this is too soon." He opens the box and pulls out a gorgeous necklace.

"Not at all," Elena says. "Do I smell rose? Alexandra, smell." I did. And it did smell like rose, yet it didn't it was almost a mixture. "What is it?"

"It's a special herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." She looks at him and kisses him quickly. So they've already had their first kiss? Whoa man. She never told me. "Come on guys, Mr. Tanner is giving his yearly speech." We all stand around and listen. We see the cheerleaders, oops, and the football players.

"Let's give it up to Stefan Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner exclaims. We all clap, except for the cheerleaders, they wave their pom poms and cheer. I do see Jeremy walking away from the crowd, didn't know he was there, and Tyler, that guy who is currently seeing Vicky and the one guy Jeremy hates. I ignore till I hear Vicky yelling at them to sstop fighting. It's stupid of me, but I do try and intervene. Jeremy usually listens to me.

"Jeremy, stop right now," Elena and I say at the same time. I almost chuckle but I stop myself as soon as Tyler pulls his arm back, hitting my temple with his elbow and as I put my hands out, Jeremy slices my hand with a broken beer bottle he found to try and fight Tyler off. Wow, just bad luck today. I'm embaressed when I get up. Stefan got in the middle and stop the two from fighting any longer.

"My God, Alexandra." Elena rushes over and helps me up.

"I'm good, I'm good." I get up. "I'll be at the car." She nods and helps Stefan control Jeremy and Tyler.

I get to the car and reach in the back for the first aid kit. I turned back around to sit in the back and came face to face with those deep blues again.

"What happened?" He asks, confused at my bleeding hand.

"Intervened in a fight." I place the gauze pad on my hand and reached for the tape.

"Here, let me." He sits and takes my hand, putting the tape on it. With my free hand, I reach for the ice pack and hold it to my temple. I sigh with relief. The cold feels great on my aching temple.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Caroline."

"Why?"

"I needed a break, she talks more than I can listen." He smirks at me. "All done."

"Thank you." I stay sitting. "That could be a sign."

"Well she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you."

"In the bigger picture, it's just not going to work itself out. I think she'd drive me crazy." He chuckles. And I can laugh too. I honestly know what he means.

"I get it. But I've delt with her for forever." There's a pause in our conversation. It's not awkward. Or at least, I don't think it's awkward.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable." He saw my shift away from him? "It's not my intention."

"Yes it is." I stand.

"You're right, I do have other intentions. But so do you."

"How do you mean?" He stands.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me." How the hell does he know that? I never told anyone. "And right now," he looks away for a second then back to my eyes, that's when I look away. "You want to kiss me."

"You might be right about the first parts, but what the hell?" I slap him hard across the face. "I don't know what game you're trying to play, but let's get this straight," I lean close to his face and say, "I am not Katherine. Get that out of your head now before I whip your ass." I slam the door to the back of the truck and walk away, holding the ice pack to my head.

I go home after finding out that Tanner had been killed by an animal. It's getting closer to home. Besides, the question racking my brain is, why does Damon care if I get hurt or not. He was upset when he saw me hurt tonight. I fall asleep writing in my diary.

I wake up not much later when I feel a feather light touch on my cheek. It was a gesture of affection. Must have been Elena or Jeremy saying good night.

A few mornings later, Elena and I are standing at the table overhearing Jenna saying, "Scum ball, scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The news guy."

'_The animal terrorising Mystic Falls has been caught. It has been caught._'

"Also known as Logan Scumfell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"No way! You and him?" I say.

"He's cute," Elena says, smirking.

Aunt Jenna turns to us with a look of disgust on her face. "Not cute. There is nothing cute about him." She shuts off the TV. "What are you doing with that any how?"

"Alexandra got it from the safey deposit box yesterday because Mrs. Lockwood wanted it for The Founder's Council heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Aunt Jenna asks, picking it up and playing with it.

"It was originally great great Grandma Mary's wedding ring," Elena says. Wow look at you smarty pants.

"How much do you think this stuff is on ebay?" Jeremy asks, all of the sudden right behind me, peering over my shoulder.

"You're not going to find out."

"That's mom and dad's stuff. You can't just give it away."

I turned and looked at Jeremy. "Jer," his eyes meet mine. "It's a loan, don't worry. We are going to get it back." He sighs and we heard a doorbell. I get my tea from the table and go upstairs, hoping to avoid Elena and Stefan.

Tyler came by a little later. We still hadn't talked since he elbowed me in the temple. "Alexandra, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's done and over with." I hand him the box and Jeremy pops up behind me.

"Don't break it, dick."

"Jeremy shut up," I tell him. "Don't need you getting in another fight cause I don't need to get hurt again." I shove him inside and as I'm about to close the door, I say, "be careful, please." He nods and walks away. "Jer! Learn to refrain from getting into fights, got it?"

"Delicate Flower or Naught Vixen?" Bonnie asks, holding up two nail polishes.

"Tough call," Elena starts. "Can we mix them?"

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am-ish. Tonights going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from say what you've wanted to say since you walked through that door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin your night."

"Out with it." I say.

"It goes straight in the vault, got it?" We nod. "Turns out Stefan has an interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex, Katherine?"

"We know they both dated her," Elena says.

"Only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad. He did terrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine, filled her head with lies till it worked, she ended things with Damon."

"That sounds like Damon's side."

"Just wanted you to know." We nod and continue to get ready.

"Why did you take it?" I ask Jeremy.

"Because it's supposed to be mine," his voice was getting louder. "Dad says it goes to the first born son."

"Sh, Jer. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to give it to her. It's mine and I would never sell this. Okay?" He says to me. I run my hand over his hair and cup his cheek.

"I get that. Can we please just have it for the display? Just for tonight. I'll bring it right back to you."

"No."

"Okay. That's your decision. I'll respect that." I place the watch back on his desk and walk away.

And The Founder's celebration is upon us. I walk in and I see everything is flowing smoothly just like always Mrs. Lockwood always does her best with these.

"Alexandra, honey!" I hear Mrs. Lockwood calling. I turn. "Did you find the pocket watch?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry. Maybe it's here? Maybe it was misplaced? I'm sorry. I never found it."

She fakes her smile. "It's alright. Maybe next year."

"Maybe." I walk away and head to the heritage display where I find Elena and Stefan entering as well. " 'Lena, Stefan." They turned and smiled when they saw me coming. Elena looked beautiful in her light pink and orange floral dress. I had a thin strap, tight-fitting at the bust and flowy at the bottom, royal purple dress on. My brown hair was down, flowing every which way. I wore this dress to all of the small Founder's events.

"Hey, coming to look at the heritage."

"I was coming to look at the registery. I heard it was filled with names that we would recognize." We all went to see it. I was shocked. "Is that Stefan Salvatore? And Damon too?"

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon says, waltzing in with Caroline on his arm. Damon tells us the prequeal to the story and Caroline grabs Stefan and starts to dance with him out in the main room. For some reason, Stefan really doesn't want to get into the story of their ancestors. Elena goes to find Bonnie and it's just Damon and I. "I want to apologize, first off, for being such a world class jerk for the other night. It was no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out. Punishing Stefan."

"For?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. But let's just say all the men in the Salvatore line has been cursed with sibling rivalry. It all started with the original two brothers." He pauses and looks to his own heritage set up. "Salvatores are practically royalty in this town. With the battle..."

I cut him off. "Battle of Willow Creek. I know. We are learning about it now in history. Confederates fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was that those people were believed to be Union sympathizers. They weren't there bby accident." There was a pregnant pause. "Stefan and Damon had someone in that church that they loved very much. And when they went to rescue her, they were shot in cold blood." He sounds angry and sad at the same time.

"Who?"

"A woman.. I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman." I gave him a sad smile.

"Damon, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this family problem but we can't get in the middle of it. I'm sorry and I really hope that you two can figure this out without Elena and I." I place my hand on his shoulder and then looked down and walked away.

I skip out on the party early and go home. Man, what a day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is going to be a long chapter! Episodes five and six are in this one. I'm planning on this being maybe thirty to thirty-five chapters long. Bear with me!

**Chapter Four**

**Alexandra**

I lay in bed thinking about what happened a few days ago. Elena came home and told me about Jenna talking to Logan Scumfell and Caroline and Damon biting her. To think of what could have happened to me if I kissed him and fallen into bed with him. And now, Stefan is ignoring my sister. I have half a mind to go to his place and talk, well yell, at him for an hour or two."

Getting up, I go to my bathroom and open the door. Vicky is standing there brushing her teeth. Well at least she's got good hygiene.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I'm almost finished."

"No, go for it. Take your time." I back out of the door and close it. I go to the guest bathroom downstairs. When I'm finished I walk to Jenna and say, "You do know what's going on upstairs don't you?"

"He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out," Jenna says, taking a sip of her coffee. "Oh and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Is he Logan Fell again? Or is it still Scumfell?" I ask, laughing.

"To be decided."

"You're actually going to do it?" Elena asks, excited.

"I'm going to show up and torture him. Have you heard from Stefan yet?"

"Nope," she says, angrily pouring her cereal into the bowl.

"Are you going to call him to fine out what the heck is going on with him?" She shakes her head. "So you're okay with everything?"

"No, I'm not okay with it. But I'm not going to sit here and cry about it either. I was going to write in my journal this morning but then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She takes a bite of her cereal and angrily chews it.

"Wow, okay. Well I'm going to get ready for school now. I'll see you in ten minutes. I think I'm going to drive today, 'kay?" She nods and I get ready.

I walk down the school hall with Elena, watching Caroline talk about the car wash tomorrow.

"How can she act like nothing happened?"

"She's in denial," Bonnie says, answering Elena's question.

"Hey," Stefan says surprising us. "Can we talk?" He asks Elena. She shrugs and goes to her locker. She opens it as he says, "I'm sorry I haven't called."

"Don't worry. I'll live."

"I was dealing with Damon," he says. That got me curious.

"And did you? Deal with Damon?" He nods. "For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me But can I explain it all to you? Please?" She looks to me. I nod.

"Fine. When?"

"I've got to be home after school, but The Grill, four o'clock?" She nods. "Thank you." Caroline spots us and comes up.

"Where's Damon? He's got some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline."

"When's he coming back?"

"He isn't coming back. I'm sorry Caroline." Inside, that hurt. But I didn't show it. "This is a good thing Caroline." He walks away from us as Caroline stands there with her mouth gaping. Was it really a good thing?

* * *

After school, Elena got back around sixish. Something was up.

" 'Lena, get in here." I yelled when I saw her walking past my door. She comes in and starts explaining what happened once I finally force her to speak.

"He's the mystery guy, Alexandra. I get that. But he's always sneaking off and doing God knows what. Then when we were leaving someone came up and said he knew Stefan. And he quote, 'hadn't aged a day.' Stefan seemed like he didn't know him. I don't know what to do. I can't take the mystery anymore."

"Alright, go get some ice cream. You're going to be okay."

An hour later, Jeremy surprised Elena with something special. It was Stefan cooking dinner and saying he's sorry. It was cute and I loved Jeremy for being so selfless in that moment.

Though I was still alone. It still stung when ever I thought of Damon leaving. I got through it tonight but I don't know how I'm going to do tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Jeremy did sit with me for a while. I placed a pillow on his lap after he laid down on my bed and I laid my head on it while he stroked my back. Vicky had gone to sleep before this so Jeremy didn't feel bad.

"Thanks for sitting with me Jer. Usually this would be Elena but she has Stefan."

"Of course. Anything for my sister." I smiled. "What's wrong any how, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just thinking of mom and dad. And the night of the accident. It's hard Jer."

"I get it. You were there with Elena and both of them. One minute they were there, the next they weren't." I nod and snuggle back into the pillow while Jeremy strokes my back.

* * *

Sexy suds car wash is today. I do put on my bathing suit and shorts and a cardigan. I brought a beach bag with a towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. And a shirt once I'm finished.

" 'Lena! Let's go," I yell going down the stairs. I go out the door and throw my stuff into the backseat of the truck. I go back in to tell Jenna, Jeremy, and Vicky too, that we were leaving. I go back outside and find Elena in the car. I get in and we leave.

When we get there, Caroline is strict. "No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay you laters, we are not running a charity here, people!"

"No we aren't." Elena says with a stern voice to please Caroline and it does.

"This event is called sexy suds," she says to Stefan, still wearing street clothes. Elena and I roll our eyes and get ready for some car washing. I was washing with Matt today.

Later in the day, Elena came and grabbed me. "What's up?" I asked.

"We are going to do some investigative work." She lead me to Logan's van where then she asked him if she could use the equipment at the station. He agreed and we went.

"So what are we investigating?" I ask.

"June 1953. I ran into that man again when I was washing cars and he said where he saw Stefan from. When his uncle died."

"His Uncle Zack?"

"Joseph." My eyes went wide. Then what was Stefan? Did that make Damon whatever Stefan was? They are brothers after all. We searched the date and name and one option appeared. We watched it and it was odd because there was a body, then there was Stefan, then we paused it.

"Oh my God. It's Stefan," I murmur. With that realization out in the open, we went home, too shocked to do anything. Although I did go to her room. " 'Lena, let's go ask him about it." She mulls it over in her head and nods. I drive.

* * *

When we get there, we are about to knock on the door but turn. As we turn, the door opens and Stefan is standing there with a stake in his hand ready for action. So Elena takes the opportunity to ask him.

"What are you?" He doesn't answer. "What are you?" She repeats.

"You know."

"No, I.. I don't." She stutters.

"You do or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be." Her unshed tears are shed.

"I'm a vampire." She turns away and we are walking to the car when he's suddenly in front of us. "Please don't be afraid of me."

We walk past him and get in the car. I drive since I'm not the emotional one. I'm shaky sure, but not crying. Elena and I get home and I'm going to stay with her tonight. Stefan is in her room and she is cowering into her closet door when I walk in.

"All of those animal attacks, those were you?"

"No, Elena those were Damon. All Damon. I don't drink human blood."

"Just go!"

"Elena.." He tries to reason with her.

"If you mean me no harm, then you'll go." She sounds determined. Good job Elena.

"I never wanted it to come to this. Please just let me explain."

"Leave. Now." He sighs and he's gone. She sinks to the ground and I walk over and hold her as she cries.

Later there's a knock at the door, I let Elena sleep and I answer. It's those deep blues I thought I'd never seen again.

"Damon," I whisper. "Leave. Please."

"So brother dearest told you, huh. That's cool. Can I come in? Wait, of course I can. I've been invited."

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Where's Stefan? He has my ring."

"How should I know?" I snap at him.

"Alexandra, you shouldn't use that snarky tone with me. I can easily rip your heart out of your pretty chest." I'm pressed against the wall, with Damon towering over me, close to my body, threatening my life.

"Damon, leave." He doesn't move so I add, "please." I'm begging. I could careless I don't want him in my home right now. He steps back but doesn't leave.

"Oh word of advice. Be careful who you invite in the house." He strokes my cheek in that same affectionate way that I woke up to all those nights ago. "I'll be seeing you again at some point. Good bye for now." Then he's gone. I close the door quickly and lock it. I know it won't keep a vampire out but it helps me calm down a bit.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and I sat outside The Grill and started talking about everything.

"When you Google vampire, you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you anything you want to know."

"I know you eat garlic, somehow sun light's not an issue." The waitress comes and hands Elena and I our drinks. "Thank you." She says.

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?" She challenges.

"Drinkable," Stefan counters.

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive. What do you feed on then?" She remembers what he said last night.

"Animal blood. It keeps me alive but I'm not as strong as Damon."

"Yet you still let him get involved with Caroline. Why?" She was getting upset.

"Telling Damon he can't do something is worse than just letting him. I get that he was hurting her," Stefan interrupts before she can interject. "But he was feeding. He was able to take away the memories of it by using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Same with both of you. That doesn't make it okay and I get that."

"Are there others in Mystic Falls?"

"Not anymore. There was a time when this town was, very aware of vampires. It didn't end well for anyone. That's why it's important you two don't tell anyone." I nod.

"I can't promise that," Elena says. I shoot my sister a look, she's crazy. I'd believe it if Damon killed me after tell someone he's a vampire.

"Elena, give me today. Please. I'll answer any questions you have and when the day is up, you can make the decision for yourself. I just want you to hear me out. Just today. It'll be your choice." She nods. We get in the truck and drive where Stefan wants us to as a part of our deal. "Stop here. I want to show you something." He gets out quickly and opens Elena's door for her. That could be a nice perk when you're getting home and you're trying to be polite.

"In the middle of no where?"

"It didn't used to be. This used to be my home. It's looks old because, I've been seventeen since 1864." Elena gasps. Whoa. He tells us a story of learning to play football during that time. Damon taught him. See Damon is a good person. He isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. Stefan tells us another story about going to a Founders celebration. There were two girls that were staying with them, they were orphans. One was Katherine, who we already knew a bit about, and the other was Katherine's sister. Her name was Charlotte."

"Did he fall for Charlotte and you fell for Katherine?" I ask. Stefan nods. So that's why he kept bringing up Katherine and not Charlotte. Stefan continued his story about the Founder's celebration. Charlotte ended up going with someone else, instead of Damon because of a petty fight.

"Damon doesn't get mad or upset. Damon gets even." Stefan brought out Damon's ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Stefan nods.

"I have to give it back."

"No you don't," Elena says.

"Yes, he does Elena. He was saying something about it last night."

"Last night?"

"He came to see where Stefan was and that he had his ring. Then somewhere he threatened me but he wouldn't hurt me. I can feel it."

"Yes he will," Elena exclaims.

"No he won't, Elena." What Stefan says is a surprise to me. "She's his humanity. He'd hurt you before he'd hurt her. He just doesn't realize it yet. I'm surprised you figured it out, Alexandra."

"I'm observant. He always get's upset when he see that I'm hurt. When he was dropping Caroline off at practice, he saw my skinned knees and frowned. When he saw my hand cut from the bottle and the ice pack on my head. He was getting to the point of getting up and throttling Tyler and Jeremy."

"He cares for you and he's confused by it. He'd hurt Elena to get to get to me because I won't give it back. Therefore. I'm giving it back.

"Let me. He won't kill you otherwise."

"Alexandra, no. It's too risky."

"And yet you say he cares for me?"

"No."

"Fine. But don't blame me when he comes to the house looking for Elena tonight when you're not there to give him his ring and you're actually on your way there. He will hurt her because I can't protect her."

Stefan sighs. "Fine. Here." He hands me the ring and I head back to the truck. I always get my way.

"Let's go home. You can explain more on the way."

* * *

We make it home and Vicky is here, in transition as Stefan is calling it. She's turning into a vampire.

"How do you turn someone?" Elena asks.

"You have to have a vampire's blood in your system when you die. Then you have a few hours to feed on human blood and then you turn. She doesn't have much time left."

"What happens when you don't feed?" Elena asks.

I answer this time. It's pretty obvious. "You die."

Vicky ran away, Stefan went after her, and Elena stayed at home with Jeremy while I went to the boarding house. It's still daylight so I can step into the sun if he was to try to hurt me. I walk inside, no one around.

"Damon!" I yell, my voice carrying throughout the house. I go to the alcohol table behind one of the couches. I pour myself a small shot of bourbon. Gross.

"What do you want?"

"You shouldn't be so snarky." I go to stand in the sun.

"And why's that?"

"Because I have this." I hold up my hand and his ring is on my ring finger. His eyes go wide. He's confused yet is in front of me but not yet in the sun. "Stefan gave it to me. I like it. It definitely suits you. It'd be a shame to not get it back."

"Give it."

"Ask nicely, jeez Damon. Did you ever learn manners in the 1800's?"

"Ellie, may I please have my ring back?"

"That's better." I slip it off and ask. "Which finger?" It goes on his right hand ring finger. I step out of the sun and slip it on his finger. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." I look up at him.

"Why did you turn Vicky?"

"Because I was bored." I confusion swept over me. Shouldn't there be a reason to turn someone? Like love or well love.

"Alright, next question. Why do you call me Ellie?"

"It's a nickname for Alexandra." Tingles race up and down the spine. My goodness, has my name always sound this great coming out of his mouth?

"Yeah, but everyone else calls me Alexandra. Why do you get a special nickname?"

"Because I can." He's gone in less than five seconds, leaving me one last look at those deep blues of his.

* * *

I got home and as did Stefan. He was talking to Elena when I was walking into my room. She slid to the ground again when their conversation was over. I went to her and held her as she cried.

"Vicky turned, I lost my boyfriend, our parents are dead, and I can't seem to have a normal life anymore," she sobs. I hold her and let her cry till she can't shed another tear. I look out the window and see Stefan, looking lost and heartbroken. I give him an apologetic look but I can't do much else. He turns and I'm sure he leaves. After I put Elena to bed, I walk into my bedroom. Stefan is sitting there, heartbroken.

"I can't change her mind, Stefan. I'm sorry." I whisper, knowing he can hear me just fine. I place my hand on his shoulder and he leans into my touch, two tears are let go and roll down his cheek and to his chin. He doesn't bother wiping them off his face. He just sits there, guilt and sorrow overwhelm him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Come on guys, review! Please? I want some feed back on how it's going or if it isn't. Should I continue? Don't be afraid to review. I'll respond to each and every one of your reviews with more than a 'thank you' and a 'it made my day' message.

Chapter Five

**Alexandra**

"You're up early." I say to Jeremy, who is wiping his mouth with the towel after brushing his teeth.

"I know. I'm going to search for Vicky." I sigh. It's been three days since Stefan and Elena broke up and Vicky turned.

"Good luck," I tell him. Elena and I go to the boarding house early before school. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Not sure. I just want to get this done." She gets out and I follow suit. She knocks on the door before I can even close the car door. Damon answers. They talk, she pushes past him, and I make it to the door.

"Sorry about my sister. She's moody today."

"It's all good."

"Do you want to know what I don't get." He waits for me to continue. "Why you're so arrogant and glib."

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes you would be."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"You wouldn't bite me. You know better. Besides, you don't like to see me hurt."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I skinned my knees at practice a month back and you frowned. When I cut my hand and got elbowed in the head, you were ready to murder someone. And I bet if I showed you the large cut on my leg from shaving this morning, you'd frown even though you'd get a look at my legs." Oh yeah, I'm that good. But instead of him rolling his eyes or denying it, he slams me against the wall and I hit the back of my head, which I'm sure wasn't his intention. "Ow, Damon. That hurt." His eyes held remorse for less than five seconds. I reach up to rub the back of my head. "That really hurt."

"I'm sorry," he let me go and was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Told you," I mumble under my breath. I find myself in the living room talking with Elena and Vicky. I wasn't paying any attention to Vicky and Elena but soon Vicky had Elena pinned to the wall, hand on her throat. "Vicky stop it."

"No. She's had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen! Now she's with some vampire while Mattie's heartbroken. You'll never learn will you, bitch?"

"Vicky, let go now."

"What can you do about it?"

"This," Elena rasps out. She kicks hard between Vicky's legs and Vicky loosens her grip and Elena manages to untangle herself from it and get to me. We leave and head to school.

* * *

"You going to the Halloween thing at school?" I ask Elena, laying on her bed listening to her move around while I paint my nails, clear coat only.

"Thinking about it. Jer's mad at me."

"What did you do now?"

"He's mad about Vicky."

"He shouldn't be. He should move on from her. What were you and her arguing about any how?"

"I told her she needs to stop see Jeremy because she's a vampire then she was talking about her brother and I had him whipped for fifteen years, as you heard. She's crazy as a vampire. I liked her when she was human. She was sweet and if she would have opened up to me, we could have been friends."

"I understand, mostly because her and I were becoming friends till mom and dad, well you know what happened." She nods and takes out last year's nurse costume.

"You know what, let's go to the Halloween thing at school. It'll be fun. Get your costume from last year." I did as she said, cause she's the older twin by like two seconds. Last years costume was somewhat embarrassing. Cause it was my Alice in Wonderland costume. I liked it when 'Lena and I were at the store and I got it. She got her and Matt the nurse and doctor thing cause they were dating. Things have changed a lot since then.

"Ready 'Lena!" I shouted from my room.

"Me too." She says as she walks down the stairs. "Let's try to have fun, okay?" I nod and we get in the car, Jeremy coming too.

We arrive and get out. We see Matt and smile.

"You went with last years costumes too?" We smile and nod. "You're going as you?" He asked Jeremy. Jer walked away, rolling his eyes.

"We got into a fight," Elena says.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight but part of me doesn't want her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I choked.

Matt nods. "You really can't miss her. She's a vampire." How fitting.

"I'm going to get something to drink, come with 'Lena," I say, dragging Elena away from Matt. "We've got to find her." She nods. "I'll go this way." I leave and go out the backdoor toward the buses. I hear something. "Jer! Vic!" I yell. I hear something else and find her about to bite Jeremy. "Vicky, no!" I picked up a piece of wood and hit her with it. Vicky was pissed. She pushed me and I almost landed on the pile of wood and a piece would have gone in my shoulder had Damon not caught me.

"Are you okay?" I nod. "Are you sure?"

"Very." I saw what was happening and ran past Stefan. I pushed Jeremy out of the way and Vicky struck my skin with her teeth, and pulled. Before she could rip the entire chunk of skin and muscle away, Stefan stabbed her in the heart. She fell limp, as did I. I landed on my knees, they were surely scraped from the fall but I didn't care. I watch Vicky, expecting her to pop back up and be either the scary monster she was or the happy go lucky girl she was before she was turned. Neither happened.

"Up you go," Damon says, picking me up. He lets me lean on Elena as he takes care of Vicky. We go home and I walk to Jeremy's room. I hold him as he cries. Damon comes in a short time later. "Your sister wants his memory of tonight gone," he says.

"I agree. He shouldn't have to live with the pain. Can you put it back?"

"No. Once it's gone, it's gone. Write it down, if he wants to know someday, then he'll have that."

"He's going to be so mad at me and Elena."

"It's going to be okay. Go tend to your wounds. They're bleeding." I nod and go to the bathroom. He does his thing without me as an audience. Elena comes in and I tell her I want to be alone for tonight that I'll open up tomorrow. She nods, know that I will, because I've never lied to her. As I'm washing the blood away from my shoulder, I'm surprised by Damon.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off doing something else? Doesn't my blood make you, is hungry or thirsty?"

"Either term works. But I can control myself. Let me." And I do. I stand and let him care for the wound on my shoulder. A few minutes later, it's patched up. "All done." I nod and the tears finally sting my eyes. I lean forward and bury my face in Damon's chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and finally let the tears out. He holds me, which is surprising. I thought he'd be the big bad ass vampire he usually is, and let me go. Well Stefan did say I'm his humanity.

"God, this is so embarrassing." I pull away. "Alright, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just cried on your shirt." I smooth his shirt out and walk passed him.

"Ellie, it's fine. I let you."

"No it's not. You've been so kind and I've been skeptical of you. Granted on many occasions I've defended you. But you didn't need to know that. Alright get out."

"Come one Ellie. Let me stay just a bit longer."

"No. You've had enough time inside my house. Good bye." He smirks and leaves rather quickly. "Thank you. I mumble before climbing into bed to sleep the pain away.

* * *

A couple of days later, Elena and I went with Jeremy and Stefan and Matt to the precinct, while Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mother, talks to us about Vicky's disappearance.

"Where did Vicky say she was going? Did she tell her brother?"

"I didn't talk to her before she left. But she might have told Matt. You can never be too sure with Vicky. She's a wild one."

"Is there anyone else I could talk to about her disappearance?"

I shake my head. "Not that I know of. We've all talked and no one else knows where she went. Though Stefan Salvatore went to her place before she left. He was helping her with the drugs, I think."

"What was her behavior like the days before she left?"

"Normal."

"No aggression or violence?" I shake my head. "So you really believe Vicky left town?"

"Yes."

* * *

"You're wallowing," I comment when I sit next to Elena on the couch.

"So are you."

"No."

"Yes. I was dumped. You, well I'm not sure. What happened that night? I heard you crying. Was someone in your room with you?"

"Yeah right. Like I'd let anyone in my room," I say, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Alexandra," Elena says in a warning tone. She really wants to know what is bugging me and if there was someone in my room that night. I really don't want to tell her but I do have to. I can't keep a secret from my twin.

"Fine, it was..."

"Can you guys keep it down in there?" Jer calls.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Homework." My eyes go wide. I ask since when. "I've got to finish this, I'm way behind and I've got a quiz tomorrow." I fight to hold back my laughter.

"What do you think? Alien?"

"Some sort of replicant, maybe."

"He can hear you." Jer says. I can't hold back the giggles any longer. I tell 'Lena that I need to go away so Jer doesn't get his feelings hurt.

"Want to go to Stefan's with me?" I nod. "I'll drive," she says. I toss her the keys and go to the truck.

* * *

"Stefan?" I call when we walk in. I look to my left and find a girl in a towel walking toward us. She stops and stares with her mouth gaping.

"Oh my God. Uh, you two are?"

"Elena."

"And Alexandra." She smiles at my name. "And you are?"

"Lexi, friend of Stefan's. He's in shower, do you two want to wait?" Elena shakes her head. "Alright, I'll tell him you stopped by."

"No, that's okay you don't have to." Elena rushes out of the door and I walk slower. I hear Lexi start yelling at Stefan.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" She yells. I can't hear his response but her's is equally as loud as the last. "I just met Elena and Alexandra!" So? Although I get why she likes my name. A nickname could be Lexi.

* * *

When Elena and I get back, we go to her room and talk about it. We fall into a silence after a while and crawl under the covers not wanting to face the world any longer.

Bonnie comes in a few minutes later and jumps on the bed.

"Guys get up. I have something to show you."

"I broke up with Stefan, Bon."

"Awh, Elena, it'll be okay." She sighs. "Alright. Give me your pillow." Bonnie takes it and holds it in her hands. "No windows are open, no air conditioning, heater, fan, nothing?"

"No. What are you going to do?" Bonnie rips the pillow open so the feathers fly out. "Bonnie!" She ignores Elena and concentrates. she raises her hand and a feather rises with her. She puts it down and continues concentrating. Soon around ten or so feathers fly up and twirl slowly around us. Elena and I smile and laugh.

"It's true. I'm a witch," Bonnie says, smiling. I laugh happily, not wanting this to be over, loving the simplicity of it.

* * *

"Are you going to The Grill for Caroline's party?" I ask Elena.

"You know what, sure. It's Stefan's birthday, might as well go. Oh by the way, Lexi is 350 years old. Nothing romantic going on with her and Stefan."

"Good. Let's go."

"You're telling me what happened in your room the night Vicky died."

"Fine. So I was patching up my battle wounds when all of the sudden, Damon is there. He helps me and the sincerity in his voice and in his actions, well I just lose it. I cry and he, surprisingly, calms me down. I apologize for crying on his shirt and tell him to leave. He does what I ask for once." We pull up to The Grill and sit in the car.

"Wow. He does care about you." I nod.

"He hated the fact that I was hurt. You could see it in his expressions that he thought I wouldn't notice."

"How is your shoulder?"

"Hurts, but I'll be fine." She nods and we walk in. We see Stefan and Lexi playing pool, Damon at the bar, and our friends having a good time and it seems like everything is normal. Till I raise my arms to stretch because I'm so tired. Then it hurts, everything comes rushing back and I'm sad again. Our parents are dead, our town is being overrun by vampires, the love of Elena's life is a vampire and I'm slowly befriending one myself. I walk toward the bar, needing a drink, pronto.

"How's your shoulder?" Damon asks, suddenly next to me. I was at one end of the bar and he was at the other. Damn he moves quickly.

"Healing. It hurts, but I'll live." He nods. I lean across the bar, catching the bartender's attention. "Shoo," I tell Damon. He smirks and leans against the bar with me instead of leaving. "Why aren't you gone yet?"

"You asked me to leave last night. That was your only chance to tell me what to do."

"I'm sure I could get you to leave somehow."

"What would you like, pretty lady?" The bartender is shamelessly flirting with me and it's hilarious to see Damon squirm.

Let's see how well this flirting thing will work. "May I please have a shot of tequila? Please?" I bat my eyelashes and smile seductively. Damon rolls his eyes and leaves as the bartender pours me my shot. "Told you I could get you to leave," I mutter, knowing full well he can hear me. I tip my head back and guide the shot down my throat.

I turn my my attention to the dance floor and see everyone dancing. Lexi pops up to my left to me holding a shot out to me. I take it.

"I really like your name," I say.

"I like your's too." We laugh. "So you're the girl Damon is interested in."

"I guess so. You know anything about that?"

"No, what do you know about it?"

I shrug. "Stefan was saying a week ago, that I am Damon's humanity and that confuses Damon."

"Why did he say that?"

"Well my theory is that whenever I'm hurt, he gets upset, which is showing his humanity because he cares that I'm hurt. With my shoulder, he was worried about it and when I cut my hand, he bandaged both injuries up and he was about to kill someone, I swear it."

"So if I hurt you right now and you said ow, he'd rush over here and defend you?" She was showing genuine curiosity. I nod.

"You're not going to, are you?"

"I just want to see if your theory is right or not."

"Alright, let's see if it is."

Before she could do anything, Stefan starts talking. "Lexi." We both look up and at him. "That was odd. But I'm going to head out."

"No Stefan stay! I'm almost done with my conversation with Alexandra." He sighs and agrees to stay. "Thank you Stefan!"

"How long are you in town?"

"Not for very much longer. Till tomorrow maybe."

"What a shame. You're fun."

"And I give great, epic advice."

"Like?"

"Well with your situation with Damon. He cares about you but he doesn't understand it. I know you care about him, though you've known him for a short time." I nod. "You do like him, he can't get you out of his head."

"He's like the itch I can't scratch. He's gotten under my skin and it's nice to have him as a friend. But he's guarded. And it's not like he has humanity."

"Well when it's real, you can't walk away." Her words definitely were epic. It felt nice to know someone wouldn't judge me on it. I hope Damon didn't hear.

"Alright let's see if this theory is correct or not." I expect the pain but not what she does. She digs her fingers into my shoulder, where Vicky bit me. I cry out in pain. God that hurts.

I sink to the ground and Damon is there. "Lexi, stop." She does and Damon helps me up. "You okay?" I nod. He helps me sit on a bar stool. Secretly I give Lexi a thumbs up. My theory is correct. He does care. "Now why the hell did you do that? That was stupid."

"No reason." He starts scolding me for it but I focus in on his lips. It's not that I want to kiss him, but there's blood on the corner. He has the audacity to feed, to hurt someone else but to scold me for proving a theory. I use my thumb to wipe off the blood on his mouth. He stops talking. "Who did you feed on? And why?"

"No one." Now he's the one lying.

"Damon," my voice raises. "Tell me now. Or I'm not speaking to you for a long time."

"Please. You'd still speak to me."

"You want to bet?"

"Yes I do." He doesn't say anything else. I roll my eyes and hop off the bar stool. I walk past him and go to Stefan and Lexi.

"Thanks for that, Lexi."

"Anytime." She smiles and I can't help but grin. I could see us becoming good friends.

"So Stef, did Elena talk to you yet?"

"Nope."

"That girl needs to get a move on. Happy birthday by the way. You need a cake! Or a big fat jug of animal blood I guess. You know instead of hunting, you can get that stuff at a butcher shop."

"I'd rather keep my hunting skills sharp."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm going to find Elena." I turn and find her on the other side of The Grill and I walk up. "Hey 'Lena. How are you?"

"Fine."

I look to see where her line of vision is. "Jealous?"

"No. They look happy though."

"Stefan smiles, alert the media," Damon says behind us. I ignore him but Elena talks.

"You really haven't given him much to be happy about lately," She says.

"No you're right. Poor Stefan, persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous all the time?" Damon asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It only flares up in the presences of psychopaths, right Elena?" I say the whole thing to Elena. But Damon didn't get it.

"Ha! You talked to me. Point for Salvatore, zero for Gilbert." I ignore him.

"Damon, I'm sure she was talking to me. Besides what's going on between you two?"

"I wont tell her if I fed or not and she said she wouldn't talk to me for a long time if I didn't tell her and being me, I didn't say anything so not she wont talk to me."

"Damon just tell her if you fed or not. You're going to get and tired of her not talking to you because she's the only one that will tolerate you."

"No. I'll be fine."

"If you do something stupid, she's really not going to talk to you."

"I'll be fine. I wont screw anything up." Liar. He will and then I'll be extra pissed at him.

I walk away, pulling Elena with me, to talk to Stefan. Damon is with Lexi at the bar. It all happened in slow motion. Lexi was dragged out of the bar and Damon was following. Stefan led Elena and I to the back door and we were at the side of The Grill and we saw everything. Damon suddenly in front of Sheriff Forbes, the stake sticking out of Lexi's chest, her skin turning grey as she dropped to the ground.

Elena gasps, but Stefan covers it and I drop to the ground crying. Once they're gone from the parking lot. Stefan walks out, ready to stake Damon in the heart.

"Stefan," I cry out, stopping him in mid-stride. "Don't kill him. You'll never forgive yourself."

"Are you on his side, Alexandra? He's a monster. He deserves to die."

"Are you willing to give up your humanity to kill your own brother?" I say back. He stops. "Please Stefan, don't do it."

"He's killed Zack, he's killed Tanner, he turned Vicky, I have to kill him. Everywhere I go, pain and death follow. Damon follows. I have to kill him."

"No you don't Stefan," Elena says. Maybe he'll listen to her. "Come on, Stefan, please?" He shakes his head in defeat. He still walks away.

* * *

As we walk into our house from the long night, Elena turns to me.

"What?" I ask.

"You really were protecting Damon."

"Now why would you say that? Lexi was my friend too. He shouldn't have done that. I'm pissed."

"But you'll get over it. You were protecting Damon. You don't want him to die."

"Okay, so I don't want him to die, does that make me a bad person now?"

"No, that means you care for a bad person. Maybe you'll be the one to change him. Alexandra, I don't want to see you get hurt and I sure as heck don't want him to be the one to do it. I love you Alexandra." She leans over and gives me a hug that I return.

"I love you too 'Lena. Go to sleep, 'kay? We will talk in the morning." She nods and we go our separate ways to our respective bedrooms. When I close the door, I turn to walk further in but I see Damon sitting at the edge of my bed. He lifts his head and we make eye contact. Stefan didn't go through with it. My legs go weak at the thought. I fall onto my bottom and close my eyes, breathing slowly in relief.

"You saved me tonight," he says, not moving. "I wanted to say thank you for that." I open my eyes and nod. "And I'm sorry about Lexi. But it had to be done. I was saving Stefan and I from being discovered." Tears are in my eyes. He's in front of me, picking me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his chest. He sits on my bed, letting me reside on his lap.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Alexandra**

I walked into history class right as the bell rings with Elena. As we sit, a tall sandy blonde hair man walks in. He goes to the front of the classroom and writes his name on the board.

'ALARIC SALTZMAN'

"Good morning everyone. Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't really roll of the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric comes from a very dead great grandfather that I'll never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Al-er-ic, but it's Al-ar-ic, okay? You can call me Ric and I'm your new history teacher."

Whoa. How odd. I'll have to talk to Elena after class and also to see what happened with Stefan and to let her know Damon isn't dead, if she didn't already know.

"Elena," I say as class ends. We walk out and she turns to me. "He's a weird teacher so far. I think he'll last. What do you think?" She shrugs. "I probably shouldn't ask you this but where's Stefan?"

"Right there." I look up and almost crumble to my knees. I have to thank him privately for not killing him.

"Hey, I got all your messages," Stefan starts.

"Well an 'I didn't kill my brother' message would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother. He mostly has Alexandra to thank for it and I told him that." I lean against the lockers, trying not to explode with feeling. I'm usually the non-emotional one. I need to stop being so emotional. I've cried more in the last two months than I have in my entire life.

"Thank you," I whisper. Stefan looks at me and understands. "I'm gonna go to class. See you two later." I touch Elena's arm, making sure she's cool by herself. When she doesn't ask me to stay or turn to come with me, I leave desperately wishing I had Damon's number. Just so I could tell him that I'm glad Stefan didn't kill him. And if he actually knew that it was me that made Stefan not kill him.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bonnie, Elena, and I came back to our place after Bonnie threw her necklace out into a feild, the one Caroline gave her that Caroline wanted back because Damon wanted it back. Why did Damon want it back in the first place? Besides the fact that he scared Bonnie today. Which was totally stupid. I'm pissed off at him right now. I don't think he can get on my good side for a while.

"Who has their kit?" Caroline said happily when everything was somewhat settled. She came over and her and Bonnie had another arguement and it was getting old.

"Mines in my bag," Bonnie says. Caroline started searching while Elena, Bonnie, and I talked.

"Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?"

"Caroline!" Elena and I exclaimed at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Caroline turned holding the necklace. All of our eyes widened.

"You threw that necklace into a field Bonnie. How did it end up here?"

"Emily?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"She did give me nightmares, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I had to get rid of it. I threw it. Elena you saw it. Alexandra, you saw it!"

"Why am I not in this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"No we don't," Elena says.

"Yes we do Elena," Bonnie says. "Caroline, you don't listen."

"Yes I do!"

"I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it."

Bonnie was exasperated. "This is what I'm talking about Caroline!" She stormed out of the room and Caroline followed.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." And her speech continued till Elena and I came in and Caroline said we should summon spirits.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Care." I say.

"Come on, it'll be fun." And that's how we got sitting in my room, with candles and the lights off, holding hands to concentrate. "Contentrate everyone. Alright, Bonnie, call to Emily."

"Emily, you there?" I started laughing really hard. Caroline scolds her. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message for me. I'm here to listen." The candles suddenly flare. We all jolt back.

"Did that..."

"Yup."

"Air conditioning. It's gotta be," Bonnie said trying to calm us all down. The window burst open, the cold rush of air comes through and Bonnie is done with this whole summoning spirits 'game' as she likes to call it. "Get the lights."

"I've got it," Elena says. She flicks the light on and says, "guys, the necklace. It's gone."

Bonnie finds it a minute later. "Guys, unlock the door. I'm done." She says after she grabs the necklace from the floor in the bathroom. Soon Bonnie starts screaming, we all start opening the doors and it's not working. "Help me," Bonnie screams. Within the next minute, she stops screaming and the doors unlock. Caroline accuses her of faking it and storms off. Bonnie leaves too, till Elena figures out that Emily is now in her body.

"Stefan," Elena says over the phone. "Where would Bonnie, no Emily, go? Wait. The graveyard. She's been telling me all of these stories about what's been going on in her dreams and that she's been waking up in the weirdest places."

"Let's go," I tell Elena.

"Meet you there Stef."

* * *

When we finally get there Elena and I are in the bushes. Damon is standing with Bonnie, well Emily, and is talking to Emily.

"Hello Emily. You look different."

"I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now, I have a family I need to protect." It was odd seeing and hearing Bonnie talk but it was actually Emily.

"I protected your family! You owe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sounded as if her heart was breaking as she said it. It probably was. Damon was furious and he didn't see it coming when the witch forced him against the tree, a branch striking his abdomen and he was suspended there. Stefan comes and helps Damon down from the tree. "I wont let you unleash them into this world."

"Them? What part did you leave out of the story Damon?" Stefan asks.

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, what did you do?"

"To save them, I had to save them all." Stefan's eyes went wide. Were they talking about the vampires that wre burned in the church with Charlotte and Katherine?

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"I didn't care about that. I just wanted Charlotte." Damon yells at Stefan. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes filled with tears. I fell back, landing on my bottom. I put my head between my knees and cry.

"This isn't about love. It's about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"You can't just bring them back." I hear the conversation and so does Elena but she just holds me. She knows I care about Damon. More than I should.

I stop listening and just let everything play out. Till I see light and I see the crystal exploding in the air. My eyes widen as I know exactly what is going to happen.

"Damon, no," I yell at him. He ignores me as he bites Bonnie's neck. Stefan pulls Damon back and I run to Bonnie with Elena hot on my trail. Stefan crouches down and bites his wrist, putting it to Bonnie's mouth. I sigh when I see her neck healing. He carries her to the truck when the healing is done. I get in the driver's seat and start the car. Elena gets in the back with Bonnie. "Thank you Stefan. So much. Do you want to come with us? Make sure we get home okay?"

"No, just explain everything to her okay?" I nod.

"Thank you again." He nods and we drive off.

* * *

Bonnie's tears as we tell her are the breaking point for mine and I can't be in there. I wish them a fair night, considering it's not going to be good anytime soon and go to my own room. I tilt my head back when I walk in. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sit on the edge of my bed. I kick off my shoes and take my jacket off. I put it up and go to the bathroom so I can change.

I come out wearing shorts and a tank top. And I see Damon sitting on the edge of my bed again. My tears start all over again.

"So you wanted her this entire time? I thought she was dead! You lied to your brother, you lied to Elena, and you lied to me," I yell at him. "What made you think that was okay? What made you think caring about me and making sure I'm okay would be a good thing to do? I'm not Charlotte. What ever the hell made you think I was, needs to be out of your head, now. Did you think that I'd be okay with being used? Were you even thinking?" I yell.

"Just because I care about you doesn't mean I never stopped loving her." Wow, way to hit it right on the head.

"It's been one hundred and forty five years Damon! Grow up and move on. This isn't healthy, chasing after a woman you don't even know is where you think she is! For all you know she could be partying in China and not giving a crap about what you think, feel, act like. She might be out there, not caring about you at all." He doesn't respond. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." He doesn't take the hint. "Leave!" I yell at him.

"No. I want her but I want you too."

"You can't have us both. It doesn't work like that."

"She's in there." I shake my head. "She is waiting for me to open up the tomb under the church and free her. I need to do that for her."

"Damon, don't you see? You've deluded yourself into thinking she's in there when she probably isn't. What would you do if she isn't? You would have just opened up the tomb for all twenty-seven of those vampires to come back out and raise hell. It's not alright for this town, my home. Damon, don't you see that at all?"

"She's in there, Ellie. She is."

"You don't get to call me Ellie any more. Leave." He doesn't budge. "I said leave, Damon."

"I care about you too much to let you go," he says before he is finally out of my bedroom. I'm numb as I sink down onto my bed. Elena and Bonnie sneak through my door and find me sitting there, not crying, not dry heaving like I feel like doing, just numb.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So the last one was just episode nine and this chapter is just episode ten. Okay maybe eleven too. I couldn't help myself. Alexandra and Damon just needed to get back on track to the relationship boat. Review! Please?

**Chapter Seven**

**Alexandra**

Elena came down the stairs, very excited I might add. "Jeremy has his sketch pad out!"

"You're kidding," I ask. Elena shakes her head.

"Alright, the minute we encourage it, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major, check that." Jenna walks out of the room for a minute.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Jenna about what happened with Damon. Just not the vampire stuff."

"It's fine. She hasn't even brought it up. Maybe later when you're not around." Elena shrugs.

"Are you alright? Bonnie and I did hear every word you said. You sounded really upset."

"I'm fine. I just want to stake him in the stomach." Elena chuckles. "I'm alright 'Lena. Promise."

"If you're sure." I nod and walk away.

* * *

School was boring as always. I learned that Stefan was leaving, for at least a hundred years. It's not fun. I'm sure Damon is going with him since he doesn't have the crystal to open the tomb. Maybe he'll give up on it. I hope so.

Though it was ironic when I was walking with Bonnie and Elena today. Bonnie asked what kind of future could she of had with Stefan if he stayed and the banner that was being hung up, fell in front of us. The funny thing was the banner said, '_The Promise of Your Future_.'

All day though, Bonnie was making snarky comments about Damon and being a vampire who only cares about blood and that he would use anyone to get what he needed for surviving. I felt the unbelieveable need to defend him even though I was hurt by being so naive with him.

I saw Stefan and Elena talking after school in the courtyard. I walk up and intercept their coversation.

"Must be a new one. We aren't sloppy. Sending a message maybe?"

"New vampire?" I ask. He nods. "You two can't leave now. We can't defend ourselves and I know you care about us and this town."

"That's what we are going to do."

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena asks. I was hurt that she would even ask that but I understand why.

"I'm sure. He was surprised when he was told. Damon is tracking them right now." I nod.

"I'm going to go to the car, 'kay?"

"I need to talk to Stefan real quick. I'll be there in a second." She walks away and Stefan stares at her retreating form.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Are you sure it's not Damon?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

"Well cause I yelled at him a bunch and I doubt he liked that. I just don't want him acting impulsively."

"He's just drinking himself into a spur."

"Binge drinking, really? Alright. That's cool. I gues I should go now. Thanks for telling me." I start to walk away when Stefan stops me.

"Do you want to ask him how he is yourself without seeing him in person?" I shrug. He holds out his hand and I give him my phone. He puts Damon's number in my phone and gives it back.

"Thanks." He smiles and I walk away.

* * *

Career night is supposed to be fun and is supposed to be insightful and fun. It's not. It's boring and I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home but of course, then Elena doesn't have a ride home so I have to stay. I was thinking about just picking up the phone and asking Damon to pick me up or get Stefan to drive me home. Instead I found my saftey net. Logan Fell, also known as Logan Scumfell. Not sure why I agreed to the ride but I did and the next thing I knew I was knocked unconsious. My last thought was all about Damon finding me and saving me.

* * *

When I woke up, I found I was in an unfamiliar room. I tried sitting up but my head hurt as soon as I tried.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lay back down. You're okay." I heard those deep blues tell me.

"Damon?" I look at him, the first clear thing I see.

"You're safe now, don't worry." He brushes the hair out of my face and starts wiping my forehead.

"Why are you wiping at my forehead? And why does it hurt so badly?"

"Logan Fell pushed your head into the window and you started bleeding. You're okay. I've got some painkillers and some water for you." I nod.

"Where am I?"

"The boarding house."

"Where in the boarding house?"

"My bedroom." I tried to stop it, I really did, but I just couldn't stop my heart from beating into overdrive, my cheeks and neck reddening. He could hear it all. I sit up and he helps me. I close my eyes and lean my head back into his pillows. They smell like him, like that isn't creepy at all. The air is wafting toward my nose and, yeah. It's stupid.

"Damon, am I really okay?"

"Yes you are."

"Where's my sister?"

"On the other side of the house with Stefan. I really don't even want to know what they are doing. I should just leave, take you home."

"It's okay. I don't mind being here." I lay back and settle into his bed. I pat the side next to me and he's hesitant to lay down but he does. "Thank you for helping me." I look into his eyes and he nods. I place my hand on his cheek and let it sit there, my thumb moving back and forth on his cheekbone. He's stiff, not wanting this to go any further. It doesn't but it could. "Damon?"

"Ellie."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bite Bonnie."

He sighs. "Because I was pissed. Because I wanted that crystal and a witch to do the spell to open the tomb and let her out."

"Are you sure she's even in there?" He doesn't answer. "Now is the time to be truthful Damon."

He groans and turns over to lay on his back. "No, I don't know, okay? I just want her back. I don't know what I'll do if she's not in there."

"I hope, for your sake, that she is. Can you get me some water?" I ask him. He nods and goes downstairs to get it. I start to wonder around his room, loving the fact that he brought me in here and not let me wake up in the living room. Though, all of the happy emotions pass rather quickly when I see a picture of me, yet it says Charlotte 1864 under it.

Oh my goodness, that's Charlotte. Am I just a replacement for the real thing?

I rush out of the room and out of the boarding house in fright. I get in the truck and start it. Thank God Elena left the keys in here. I start it and drive off. I'm wiping away tears as I see a man standing in the middle of the road. I gasp and try to swerve but he stands right in the middle of my path again. I close my eyes but feel the truck flipping over twice. At least I think it was. The glass from the wind shield is splayed everywhere from the force of impact.

I'm upside down and I see large, black, heavy boots come my way. I scream yet nothing attacks me. I open my eyes and see a face. I scream again.

"How are you doing under there?" It's Damon. "You look stuck."

"It's my seatbelt," I sob.

"I want you to put your hands on the roof." I drop my hands and left them hit the roof of the car. I hiss as I feel the cuts on my hands sting. My face is bloody but it's probably just one or two scratches. "Yeah, just like that. I'm going to get you out. You ready?" I nod best I can and he reaches it, grabbing the seatbelt. "One, two, three." On three he pulls and drags me out of the car. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" I shake my head. A no to both questions. "What hurts, Ellie?" He asks, carefully picking me up under my shoulders and knees.

It was my heart that hurt. "I look like her."

* * *

When I woke, the sun was shineing in my eyes. I sit up and hold my head. Man, it hurts.

"Morning," Damon says smiling genuinally.

"Where are we?" I ask as I realise that we are in a car, his I presume, and I don't recognise anything as Mystic Falls.

"Georgia," He says casually.

"Georgia? No, no, no, no, seriously Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." His face turns serious. "How are you feeling?" I was confused. Then it all came back. Car crash, man getting hit, putting himself back together. Oh no. "There are no broken bones. I checked myself." He smirks quickly then goes back into his serious mood.

"Headache and some stinging in places. Where's my truck?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. Into a ditch."

"I was driving away, that man. Who was that?"

"That's what I want to know."

"He was a vampire, wasn't he?" Damon just nods and continues looking at the road. "And you don't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at The Vamp Bar and Grill." He smirks and I sigh.

"Where's my phone?" No response. "Seriously, Damon?" Nothing, not a peep. "Pull over. Seriously pull over Damon."

He groans. "I liked you better when you were asleep." He pulls over, thank goodness.

"Oh hush and give me my phone." He didn't. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I got out slowly, starting to strech when dizziness overwhelmed me and pain in my back, made me stay hunched over. I look up and I see Damon right next to me, supporting me, helping me stand up. "It's okay, Damon. I'm good. Just a little sore and dizzy." He still keeps his grip on my body, helping me stand incase I faint or fall over. "We've got to go back. I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car, I have to go back. Like now."

"Well you're in Georgia. I could very easily make you agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" I ask. Then I hear the familiar ringtone of my cell phone. "That's my cell phone," I say. I hear it again and I see that it's in his front pocket. Awesome.

"It's your sister." He holds up his finger to silence my protest. "Ellie's phone." Shoot, I didn't tell her about the nickname he gave me. Eh, she'll figure it out herself. She's smart. "Ellie, yeah she's right here. And yes she is," He pauses. "just fine," he finishes with an innuendo at the end. "She wants to speak with you."

I shake my head. "No. I'm good." I tell him.

"Well I'm sorry Elena, she just doesn't want to talk to you. You have a good day. Mhmm, bye now." He ends the call and put my phone back into his pocket.

"Look, no one knows where I'm at. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there."

"Where is there, Damon?" I ask, exasperated.

"A little place outside of Atlanta. Come on, Ellie." He grabs my hands in his and holds them as he speaks. "You don't want to go back now, do you? What's the rush?" I look away. "Time out, trust me. Five minutes. Your problems will still be there when we get back home."

I sigh. "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to do that freaky mind control thing?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car."

"Damon! Can I trust you?" He just pats the seat next to him as he closes his door. I get in and we go to the little place right outside of Atlanta.

* * *

We pull up across the street to an old bar. The top of the bar read, _Bree's_ in neon lights. He actually hands me my phone back.

"You brought me to a bar? Damon, they're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will." He smirks and we get out and go to the inside of the bar.

"No." The woman from behind the bar says. She's olive toned, like Bonnie, with curly, shoulder length, black hair. "No it can't be." She hops onto the bar and swings her legs over. "Damon, my honey pie." She walks up to him, places her hands on either cheek and pulls him in for a long kiss. My jaw drops. I can't help the slight twang of jealousy that rises from deep in my stomach. I've only ever felt jealousy once before and that was when I figured out that Charlotte and I look alike.

I walked to the bar. She poured shots, dedicated to the man to that broke her heart, crushed her soul, destroyed her life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness for her. The one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Is she always like this?" I ask. He nods, smirking.

"So, how'd he rope you in?"

"I'm not roped in."

"Honey, if you're not roped, your whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride!" She was carefree and fun. I loved her already, even though she kissed Damon that intensely in front of me. What would she of done if I was his girlfriend? The possibilities.

"So how did you two meet?"

"College." Damon actually answered this one.

"You went to college?" I ask laughing. This has to be a joke.

"I've been on a college campus, yes."

"About twenty years ago, when I was just a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, just made me love even more. Because you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with someone."

"She's a witch," Damon whispers loudly into my ear.

"Changed my world."

"I rocked your world."

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" I shrugged.

"Never had the chance to find out," I say surprised us three. Mostly Damon. "So what is it you want?" She asks Damon, bringing him out of his thoughts. Surprised that I wouldn't mine my world getting rocked by the one and only Damon Salvatore? So am I.

My phone started ringing right then and I checked the caller I.D. "It's Jenna." I tell Damon. I go outside and take it. "Aunt Jenna, I'm so sorry."

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?"

"I'm was just so tired that I fell asleep at Care's last night and then I just wanted to get to school early this morning."

"Well are you okay?"

"I am. I think I'm going to stay over at Care's again. I just don't want to go home at the moment. Elena and I are somewhat iritated at each other." I somewhat lied. "I'm going to go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"You too Aunt Jenna." I end that call and transfer over to Elena's sudden incoming call. "Elena."

"Alexandra, oh my goodness, finally. Are you okay? Where are you? Stefan and I will come and get you."

"Your truck is wrecked, how are you going to get here?"

"Stefan has a car." I roll my eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Damon. I think I'm safe."

"You must be compelled," she's worried and angry. Two emotions I hate when it comes to Elena.

"I'm not, he promised."

"And you just believe him?"

"Elena, if you haven't noticed, he doesn't want me to get hurt or feel bad. Why would he compel me?"

"Because you look like Charlotte! I saw the picture! That's why he wants you."

"Screw you, Elena," I tell her before hanging up. I sigh and take deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks. I jump. I should be used to the vampire speed but I'm not.

"Don't pretend to care."

"Hey," He takes my face in his hands, stroking under my eyes with his thumbs to the point of closing them. "I'm not pretending," he whispers into my face, his breath fresh, with the slight smell of alcohol. I pull my face away from his, as much as it pains me. I just want to move a couple inches and press my lips to his but I resist.

"Let's go back inside. It's chilly," I say, as the wind blows past us. He nods and we go back inside. He puts his jacket around my shoulders, making sure I'm not cold anymore. We sit back down and I see burgers waiting for us. "So let's say I'm related to Charlotte. Does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate. Though we love to try." I smile and nudge him.

"If you were related then it would mean she or Katherine, maybe them both, must have had a baby before they were turned."

"Did you want me to replace Charlotte till you got her out of the tomb?" I ask, taking the pickles out of my burger.

"I don't know. But when I saw you, I was attracted to the looks at first. Then you opened your mouth and cared. You're nothing like Charlotte." I looked at him. "Well first of all she's a bitch and selfish and only ever wants to play games, preferably mind games, and hook up. You. Well it's hard to explain with you. From the first moment I spoke to you, saw you even, you cared. You never judged and were selfless. You always care about everyone else's needs before your's. You say please and thank you. It's refreshing to see."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"I don't see how anyone else couldn't."

"There are those people. Trust me."

"Well I don't believe it." He notices the pickles on my plate and takes them. "How can you not like pickles?"

" 'Lena doesn't like them either."

"How do you not like pickles?"

"They're sour then bitter. It's gross. Besides, how can you even eat when you're supposed to be, you know."

"Dead?" He mutters beside me. I nod. "It's not such a bad word Ellie. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

There's a pregnant pause before I talk again. "This nice act, is any of it real?"

"How much of it do you want to be real? Thanks," he says to Bree as she hands him another beer.

"I'll have one too." Damon looks at me like I'm crazy. "Time out remember? Five minutes? Well this five minutes is going to need a beer. But the answer to your question, all of it. I want all of it to be real."

* * *

"That's three!" I laugh. I looked at Damon and saw alcohol dribbling down his chin. Out of instinct, I used my thumb to wipe it off. "Do you need a bib?" I tease.

"Well I'm sorry I can't unhinged my jaw like a snake." I laugh and turn back to Bree.

"Another round Bree?"

"Honey, you should be on the floor." An older blonde woman said next to me.

"My tolerance is like way, up, here!" I say, jumping each time to show how high my tolerence is. "Oops. 'Lena's calling. Hello?" I answer.

"Alexandra? Did Damon get you drunk?"

"Nope," I pop the 'p' as I say it, then giggle. "Hold on, it's loud in here." I walk outside and end up dropping my phone ending the call. "Aw shit." It really surprised me when an arm came up around my waist and another to my mouth, holding me still. I struggle against him but can't since I'm drunk.

A few minutes later, after I'm atop some structure behind the bar, Damon comes out looking for me.

"Damon, no!" I shout. The mysterious stranger hits him in the back of the head with a metal pipe. I climb down the structure he put me on and went to them as he started pouring gasoline on Damon. "Stop! Please!" I plead with him. He doesn't stop. Fear is setting in and I'm getting more and more sober by the second.

"Who are you?" Damon asks.

"That's perfect. You have no idea." He continued to splash gasoline over Damon.

"What are you talking about? What did he do this time?"

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do?"

"Nothing," Damon says, spitting up gasoline.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan a month back and Damon killed her, got it?"

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" He doesn't respond. "Please, please don't do this!" He grabs a lighter out of his back pocket. Before he drops it, I say, "she loved you. She told me, 'when it's real you cant walk away'."

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

"Don't, don't, don't!" I say quickly. "Please don't hurt him." He flicks the lighter on.

"I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you. And she was good, that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you." Damon is laying on his stomach, drenched in gasoline, and coughing. He picks Damon up by the collar and throws him into the large garage door on the other side of the lot. "Thank you," I say.

"It wasn't for you." He's gone in two seconds. I run to Damon and check to see if he's okay.

"Oh my God. You better be okay, or else I'm so kicking your ass. This is why you don't kill people Damon! God, you're such an idiot sometimes." I help him up and carry him to the nearest motel and grab his card so I can check in. Just so he can shower.

* * *

He gets out of the shower and comes out wearing on the towel. Luckily he has a spare set of clothes at all times in his car so he changed into those after I got them out of the trunk for him.

While he was in the shower, the guilt for being away so long starts to eat at me. I don't like lying to Jenna and I'm sure Elena is pissed but keeping my secret. I just feel guilty and I don't like it. I want to go home and tell Jenna and not feel guilty anymore.

Damon could tell something was wrong when he came out of the bathroom, dressed in his spare.

"Thank you." He says sitting next to me. I nod and I keep looking down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Do I need to force it out of you?" I sigh and turn to him.

"Have you ever just felt guilty for, like being out to late, lying to your mom, something like that?"

"Lying to my mom, yes. But that was a long time ago. Why? Do you feel guilty about being here with me?"

"Not being here specifically, I like spending time with you, it's just I lied to Jenna all afternoon and I just want to go home and come clean. I don't like lying to her. I can't. I'm surprised she bought my story today."

"Do you see what I mean about selfless and caring, now? You're all of that rolled up into one amazing person, who just so happens to be attractive too." I chuckle.

"Can you just like help me not feel guilty? Just like distract me. Talk to me. Something."

"Well we need to say goodbye to Bree before we head out, want to do that now?"

"Yeah, let's do that." He nods and we get up to leave. I'm glad he doesn't try to be sexual with me to distract me. The realization hit me. "I saved your life." I say. He turns from the door and smiles.

"That you did."

* * *

"We're back!" I shout as we walk into the boarding house. "Time to get back to the drama of our lives," I whisper to Damon. He chuckles and walks to the living room to pour himself some bourbon.

"Stefan's room is up those stairs and the third door down."

"Thanks. For everything, Damon." He smirks going back to his stupid cocky attitude. I roll my eyes and smile back. I can't help it. I go the way he showed me and I found his room and I knock. Elena is here and she opens the door. She pulls me into a hug and lets me into the room.

"Are you okay?" This is the first thing she asks? Really?

"Yes Elena. Damon was a gentleman and didn't take advantage of me. He was nice and explained a lot of vampire stuff. I actually had fun." I can already see Damon smirking and saying 'see, I can be a nice person too' since he's always cocky. "Okay, explain everything. Elena said something was important when she called and we were on our way home." And Damon actually had the nerve to kill Bree. She was with Lexi's boyfriend though, telling him we were there.

Stefan explained that he saved us both from Wickery Bridge and that we wre adopted.

"Adopted?" Elena says, not believing it for a second. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert are our parents, they have to be.

"We are not adopted."

"Yes you are. I'm sorry you had to find out like this but it was the only time to tell you. There was no record of Miranda being pregnant with you two. Her's and Grayson's names were on the birth certificate but no other records."

Tears are in my eyes waiting to be shed. I step out of the room and lean against the wall opposite from the door. Elena came out a minute later and we started to leave. She walked out the door first and I turned back as I heard my name, nickname, being said. My teary eyes meet Damon's clear ones and I lose it. I leave and Elena and I drive home as best we can.

We walk in and Jenna is immediately on my ass about not being here for two days.

"I don't make a lot of rules, Alexandra. I know you're growing up and you need space, but two days I haven't seen you. Where were you? Why would you lie about being at Caroline's?"

"Now is not the time Jenna." I've never called her just Jenna to her face before. Always Aunt Jenna.

"Don't do that. Don't turn your back on me, I haven't done anything."

"Okay, question. Am I adopted along with Elena?" Jenna is frozen in her spot. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna."

"Your parents, they told me not to."

"I don't want to hear it," I say running up the stairs to my bedroom, where I slam the door, loudly. I wipe at the tears in my eyes and walk forward, my head kept down. Someone or something holds my shoulders and I jump and look up, my eyes meeting with deep blues. I lose it again and fall into his arms and cry till I can't any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Review, please! Tell me if something is stupid or not. Do you like the end of every chapter with the small progressions in Alexandra's and Damon's relationship? What about Damon's nickname for Alexandra?

**Chapter Eight**

**Alexandra**

I haven't talked to Jenna in over three days. I've just talked to Jeremy and Elena. Plus Jeremy has a new person in his life. Which is great because he needs to stop worrying about Vicky, although Damon told him she left town.

Damon. He's been great since I found out that Elena and I are adopted. Stefan has been helping her and Damon has been helping me. Speaking of which, Damon is talking to me right now, same with Stefan.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you remember anything about that man?"

"Black hoodie, black boots. That's it. Well for appearance. I remember the cracking noise his bones made. It was so loud and vivid." I close my eyes to try and forget it. I feel a hand on my back and I open my eyes to see whose hand it is. It's Elena's. "The noise was like cracking your knuckles or neck or popping your fingers. It was ten times louder and I just can't deal with it. I wanted to throw up." Elena runs her fingers back and forth across me back as they ask me questions.

I see Stefan pulling out a wooden box. Elena get's curious, as do I. I'm sure Damon knows what it is.

"It's a box full of jewelry to give to family and friends. All of the jewelry contains Vervain. You both know what Vervain is." We nod. "This one is for Jeremy." Stefan says, handing it to me. I lean back into the couch and turn to meet Damon's eyes. I smile and wink. He smirks and shifts so he's a little closer to me. I look back to Stefan and Elena as they pick out which pieces of jewelry to give to who.

"I've got one for you. Stefan thought it would appropriate for me to give it to you rather than himself." I turn back towards Damon and grin.

"Go get it." I tell him. He's gone in a second and not back for three more. By then I've turned to Elena and Stefan, they were showing the heart pendant that they were going to give to Caroline to me when Damon got back. He carefully picks up my hand, and I leave it suspended in the air as he puts a gorgeous silver charm bracelet on my right wrist.

"I know," he says. Damon's cocky as always.

"Are you sure Stefan had you give it to me? Are you sure it wasn't just you wanting to spend more time with me?" I snicker and turn back to Stefan and Elena.

"I always want to spend time with you."

* * *

" 'Lena, Alexandra! Money!" I heard Jer yell from downstairs. I make my way out of my room and down the stairs with money.

"Here you go," I say. I take the pizza and the pizza guy steps out of our house. "Are you going to the fifties dance tomorrow?" I ask Jeremy.

"Was planning on it. I'm going to help out so I can raise my history grade. Mr. Saltzman is so cool. He erased all of my past grades and gave me a fresh start by letting me write a paper about some aspect of the history of this town. It was a lot of fun. That's where I met Anna."

"That's good!" I'm glad. I would have kicked his ass if he kept that jackass file. That was rude and uncalled for. It's wrong of a teacher to do that." Jer nods. "Alright. I'm going to take my two slices go upstairs have fun with your video games or whatever you're doing." He nods and I go up to my room to finish picking out tomorrow outfit for the fifties dance.

When I walk in my room, it's clean instead of a mess like before and there's an outfit sitting on my bed. It's perfect for the dance. Damon, you are a life saver.

'_Thank you!_' I text to him.

'_Anytime._'

'_Want a slice of pizza?_' I'm sure he was shrugging. Like always. Like every man in the world.

'_Sure._'

"Hello," he whispers into me ear. I jump and turn towards him. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Oh hush. So have you had any luck finding this guy?" Damon shakes his head. "Awesome."

* * *

The next day at school, I found Caroline and told her I had a present for her.

"Is this some lesbian friend thing, cause we're freaky like that?" She grins and giggles. I laugh too.

"I just wanted to give you a gift." I hold out the necklace, full of Vervain, to her and she takes it, immediately falling in love with it. "Hope you like it. It's from Elena and I."

"I love it! Thank you!"

"Of course Care!" I laugh and we sat down. "So you and Matt?" I noticed after the whole Damon biting thing that she moved on to my sister's ex. Which is fine with me. While I liked Matt, I think I like Stefan better.

"We've hung out a couple times, we've peaked as friends but this is weird! I shouldn't be talking to you about this. He's your sister's ex!"

"But, secret between you and I, I think I like Stefan better as Elena's boyfriend than I do Matt. Matt is sweet and caring and the perfect boyfriend but we've known him our entire lives. I think that's a bit weird. Plus they were best friends before hand."

"Yeah, that is weird. I would like Stefan better too."

"But we're both fine with it. She just wants you and Matt to be happy and if it's with each other then by all means go for it!"

"It's all about her," Caroline mutters.

"What do you mean, Care?"

"Matt's not over her. And we all can see it. Don't pretend you haven't seen his looks in the hallway."

"Elena's crazy about Stefan. Sure she still wants to be friends with Matt, but it's all about Stefan now. Matt knows he's got to move on and I' sure he has. You're the girl to get him to date again. To be in a relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

I walk out of The Grill. Slow day, so I got my food quickly, did my homework quickly. It was quiet and nice. My phone starts ringing as I walk over to Jenna's car. She's letting me borrow it and I appreciate it, I just wish she would have told us sooner about the adoption.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello Alexandra, what a pretty name," a dark, sinister voice says.

I stop in the middle of the road. "Who is this?"

"You hit me with your car." My stomach flips and I begin to get nervous. "I see you got another." I turned and saw a person in all black on his phone walking toward me. I couldn't see his face but he was stalking toward me. "You got away from me. You wont next time." I raced to my car and then to the boarding house. Stefan and Damon have to know about this.

* * *

Elena was already there when I arrived. I rushed in, my head spinning. They were on the couch talking when I burst in.

"Oh my God, I just saw him."

"That guy you ran over?" Elena asks.

I nod. "He called me as I was walking out of The Grill and I turned to see him stalking towards me when he said, 'you got away from me, you wont next time' in a sinister voice." I was genuinely scared. I couldn't stop shaking. I think it was only Stefan and Elena here, which was cool with me. I wouldn't want Damon seeing me shaking and scared out of my mind. I barely want Stefan to see it. "Why me? What does he want with me? And why call first?"

"We're predators, Alexandra. We hunt, we stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill," Stefan explains and Damon comes bouncing in the door. Originally probably going to his room but sees me and how nervous I am, deciding that he was going to sit with me.

"What's up, Ellie?" He says softly as he sits next to me, keeping a fair distance.

"The man she hit with the car is stalking her."

"How does he know my name?"

"Public record? Compelling someone for the information," Damon suggests. Stefan shrugs.

"I want you both to take this," Stefan says, handing Jer's pocket watch to Elena.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. Where'd you get it?"

"I got it from Damon, who got it from Logan, who probably got it from you. It's not just a watch. It's a compass, sort of. It points to vampires. He opens it and lets the arrow point to him and click into place.

"Why did our father have it?"

Damon spoke up this time. "The Gilberts were one of the founding families and back in 1864, they were among those who sought out the vampires in the town. It was used to find and eradicate vampires."

"I want you two to keep this to keep yourselves safe." We nod.

"You staying here, 'Lena?"

"Stefan will drop me off later." I nod and go back to the car, Damon following me. I turn towards him and look him in the eyes.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, but you don't have to be." I gave him a look. "Do you really think I'd let anything or anyone harm you," he asks, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I wipe a tear that fell onto my face. "I'm going to go. Thank you again."

* * *

Later, when Elena got home, we talked to Jenna about being adopted.

"Your mom was going to tell you two."

"If our mom was here now, she'd tell us," I tell Jenna angrily.

"Your dad was at the office when a young girl came in. She was in labor with you two and he delivered. He lent her a place to stay but a few days later, she was gone. He didn't know what to do. Him and your mother were trying to get pregnant but nothing was working so she took the chance and kept you both. If anyone wanted proof, their names were on the certificate."

"What was the girl's name?" Elena asks.

"Isobel."

* * *

Elena and I were having a blast getting ready for the dance tonight at school. It's a Friday night and we've got the whole weekend ahead of us. She's probably going to be with Stefan. Me? No clue. Maybe Damon will entertain me.

"So who's even taking you to the dance?"

"I'm a proud Gilbert girl, so I'm taking myself. Unless Jer is going to skip out on his plea to his english teacher."

"Are we even Gilberts anymore?"

"I'd like to think we are. Mostly because I will always lo... why is that thing moving around?" I ask. The compass arrow is spinning around. "Call Stefan," I say. She nods and down just that. I go downstairs and investigate.

The scary part of the investigation is that someone grabs my shoulders, and pushes me into the wall, hand around my throat, teeth at my neck. I build a scream but I don't feel anymore pressure before I can let it out. I hear two vampires going at it. Fighting that is, not sex. I open my eyes when I hear the door slam shut. Damon is standing in front of me, checking to see if I'm okay.

"My goodness, that was scary. How'd you get over here so fast?"

"Ran. Stefan should be here in a couple seconds. Let's sit down." He guides me over to the couch and we sit with Elena sitting across from us on the other couch. When Stefan arrive his fair mood is immediately put off by the dreary, scared emotion in the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks Elena and I. We both nod and Damon gets up. He tells Stefan everything and Stefan returns to sit next to Elena as Damon keeps standing.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asks.

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me to make conversation." I snap.

"How'd he get in?"

"Posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Elena answers.

"Points for creativity," Damon answers. I slap him as he passes to sit back down next to me. "Hey, I'm serious."

"And you have no idea who this guy is?" Stefan asks.

"No." Stefan nods, but he's not buying it. "Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company."

"Do you think there's more than one?" Elena frightenly asks.

"We don't know," Damon says.

"Damon, he was invited in." Damon nods. "Then we go get him tonight. You up for it?" Stefan asks us.

"What do I have to do?" Elena and I ask at the same time.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. I'll take Alexandra. And we'll see who shows up. Till we get him this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it," Damon says, pointedly looking at me. I shrug.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea? You taking me to the dance?" I ask, smoothing out my new poodle skirt. It's pink and long and I love it. My top matches but is silk, not wool like the skirt. I'm in the car with Damon as he is driving us to the dance. He went home and got his car while I changed into my outfit. "You're supposed to be what? Twenty-three, twenty-four?"

"So?"

"So, the student population and the staff population, of like fifty, will give me a bad reputation. Same with Elena. If they knew how old you two really are, they'd all have heart attacks, you old man."

"Don't call me and old man."

"You're 170 years old."

"So?"

"So, you're old."

"I've met people much older than that. Like 800 years old. It's amazing. The older we are the stronger."

"That really doesn't make any sense if you think about it from a human's perspective. Once you start getting old, you break down and wear out. Not grow physically stronger with old age."

"I guess you're right, but I just like this whole age/strength seniority thing going on. It feels good."

"What, knowing you can beat me in an arm wrestling competition? News flash, if you were human, you'd be able to do it."

"Wimp."

"It's not my fault I've never seen this town as a threat."

"Well it is at the moment and we need to get a move on because Stefan and Elena like to make a big entrance where ever they go so let's go." I nod and we get out of the car. I rest my hand in the crook of Damon's elbow and Elena did the same to Stefan as we walk in.

All eyes are on us. Mostly because we've got gorgeous men on our arms.

"They're all staring. Wait a couple are glaring," I say.

"You're the only one I see," Damon says looking at me. Damon crushed my fears of bad rumors going around when he pulled me into the dance floor with him, making me dance with him. He started dancing according to the music, which was a slow song, thank goodness. But since I can't dance, I'm on top of his feet. He holds me tightly as we dance.

"Can't you sense other vampires or something?"

"It doesn't work that way." I sigh and lean my chin on his shoulder, I can just barely look over his shoulder which is good so I can keep a look out. "Do you see him yet?"

"Not unless he's wearing pompadour."

"Not one of the better fashion trends back then."

"Come on, I bet you looked great in the fifties." I giggle. He doesn't answer. "Are there pictures? Please tell me you didn't get rid of them!"

"Gone, all gone. That's the one thing Stefan is good for. He burned them all."

"What was it like? In my head, I have this picture of somewhere between 'American Bandstand' and 'Grease' and it's all varsity sweaters, poodle skirts, and milkshakes."

"Well that and you know, the McCarthyism, segregation, and nuclear arms race." He acts as if all of that was nothing compared to the world now. "There were poodle skirts." I smiled.

"You've got to teach me some dance moves from the fifties!"

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"Don't you want to show Stefan up? I hear he's gonna show my sister some moves if she asks."

"Maybe later," he suggests, smirking. I roll my eyes as the song ends. "Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is pretty boss."

I laugh. "Stealing Mr. Saltzman's lines to get my aunt now?" He laughs. We were walking past them when Mr. Saltzman was hitting on Jenna. Apparently they met at The Grill after Jeremy told her about his clean slate and the essay he had to write. I thought it was pretty normal to meet at a restaurant, well bar.

"I guess I am. Want some punch?"

"I'm okay. But I am going to talk to Bonnie and Caroline." He nods and says he's going to find Stefan. I meet up with Elena and we go talk to Bonnie and Caroline. "Having fun?"

"No, but this," Caroline gestures to the top of her head to the tip of her toes, "took about two hours so I'm staying for at least half of that." I chuckle, my good mood getting better.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asks, snarkily. My mood dissipates.

"He wanted to come," I defend. "Besides, he's kind of my date. I promise he'll behave." Bonnie gives me a skeptical look. "Promise, Bon."

"So what's this? You're dating Damon now?" Caroline sneers.

"No. He's an alright guy. It's not like I can kill him," I chuckle.

"There's a thought," Bonnie mused.

"Hmm. I'll help," Caroline says tipping her cup into Bonnie's. They clack together and I roll my eyes and walk away.

* * *

Damon and I end up dancing again, slow dancing again. "Maybe he won't show," I thought aloud.

"You mean we did all this dancing and talking for nothing?" Damon feigns his hurt.

"The horror!" I joke. I look around and someone in the back corner with a hoodie on, catches my eye. I step away from Damon and find Stefan and Elena. When I do, Stefan goes and investigates. My phone does ring. I nudge Elena and she puts her ear to mine as I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello Alexandra. Elena. Here's what you two are going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No," Elena answers.

"Or your brother dies. Tick tock." I end the call and run. Elena catches up to me and we go out the door. He follows, stalking us, herding us. We keep running till we hit double doors that were locked. The vampire is coming our way. The only other way out is to run toward him and go through the cafeteria. We do just that. Our adrenalin is pumping and we rush to the other side but the doors are locked. It's useless.

He managed to grab ahold of Elena's hair and throw her back against the table just a few feet away. She picks up pencils as he picks her up and pushes her roughly into the wall. She screams as she plunges the pencils into his hand and stomach.

I run over and grab the mop sitting against the wall casually. I break it in half and I almost shove it into his abdomen but he grabs it, pulling me toward him. He's about to take a tasty bit of my neck when everything disappears and I find Damon and Stefan in the room, the makeshift stake on the other side of the room where Damon is.

"Hey dickhead!" Damon says. "No one wants to kill you, we just want to talk." The vampire growls and lunges for him. Damon tosses the stake to Stefan and Stefan plunges it into his chest cavity.

"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you," the vampire growled. I had to admit he was quite scary.

"Wrong answer." Stefan twists the stake into his chest even more than before. "Why are you doing this?" The vampire answers in a sinister voice, even what he says is sinister. 'Because it's fun,' he says. 'Because they look like Katherine and Charlotte,' he says.

"You knew Charlotte?" Damon asks, surprised and yet confused.

"You thought you were the only ones, didn't you." He chuckles. "You don't even remember me, do you?" Damon tried to get him to talk about opening the tomb without hurting the vampire anymore but he refused to cooperate so he twisted the stake. "The grimoire. Check the journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?"

He shakes his head. "Who else is there?" Damon growls, very upset.

"No. You're going to have to kill me."

"Works for me," Damon says. He pulls the stake out and plunges it into his heart. I close my eyes and turn away before he does it. I don't want to see the gore that accompanies the death of someone, even if the vampire was trying to eat me.

* * *

Damon drove me home, Elena and Stefan came in with me. I honestly thought they were going back to the boarding house. Guess not. Though Damon drove home and left me to deal with the couple and the death floating around my head.

"I'm going to go to bed." I tell Elena. She nods and I go to my bedroom and close the door. I sigh and get dressed in my jammies. I go back out and find Damon in my room like every night after we spend a long part of the day together. He just likes to wish me goodnight and hopes I'm safe. When I'm crying, he'll hold me. Other times, like now, we will just talk for a bit till I get even more tired and he says goodnight and leaves before I'm out.

He greets me when I climb into bed. "Hey." He is sitting on the window bench in my room.

"Hi. So that dance was fun."

"Very."

"Thanks for letting me stand on your feet, getting your shoes all dirty in the process. It means a lot because I can't dance very well. If it's swaying back and forth, nothing to it, I'm good."

"It's alright. It's not like they aren't made anymore. I'm not going to throw a hissy fit about shoes." I smile. He walks over and joins me on the bed. He sits on the edge on my side. I move my legs enough so he can sit.

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"It's kind of a personal-ish question. I'm not sure if you're going to want to answer. It's about Charlotte." He nods. "What made you fall in love with her?" I whisper. He sighs.

"Lots of things. Her beauty, her dominance, the way she treated me and those she cared about, like Katherine. Like me." He pauses, regaining his composure. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You know you can't treat me like you do and still want her," I say softly. "I just don't want her to come back and see the way you worry about me, then make me a 'threat' in the future."

"You're not just protecting yourself right now. There's more to this."

"No," I deny. "I just don't want her to see me as the enemy when I'm not. It's a very real thing that could happen." I pause. "Good night Damon," I murmur, sinking down into my bed some more. He leans on his hand and uses the other to hold my face and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Good night, Ellie. I hope you're okay. Especially with everything that has been happening tonight." I nod.

"I'm okay." I smile and place my hand atop his. He smiles softly, not reaching his eyes, and removes his hand. I feel a loss but it's quickly replaced with his lips against my cheek.

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I feel like it's been forever! I was busy all weekend, I have a ton of tests to take this week and next week, not sure when I'll get some time to update. But I'm trying as much as I can!

**Chapter Nine**

**Alexandra**

On Sunday morning, I was woken up by the brightness of the day. I turned and found the deep blues laying on my bed. I tilted my head, which was on my pillow, and looked at him.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

"Everything." I glare at him. "No, your sister is at my place and I needed a quiet place to think right now. I enlisted their help in finding some stuff for me and then went at it." I nod and burrow myself back under my covers to fall asleep again, hoping Damon gets the hint and leaves.

He doesn't.

"Damon, leave."

"Fine, I'll go through the front door then." My eyes pop open and I shake my head.

"Okay, you can stay." He smiles and gets comfy again. "But you have to disappear if Jenna or Jeremy come in, got it?" He nods and salutes me. I nod and lay down again.

"You know, you should get up and go to the boarding house and get your sister. She listens to you," Damon says, just as I'm about to fall asleep.

"I'm alright. I'd rather just sleep. I'm exhausted. I was up late last night."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to get anymore sleep today, am I?"

"Not while I'm around." Awesome.

"Alright." I sit up and lean against my pillows so I can talk to him. "What would you like to talk about Damon?" I ask, heavy on the sarcasm.

"No need to get snarky."

"Alight. There's an ulterior motive for being here. Out with it."

"You need to help Elena get the Gilbert journal that the vampire a couple days ago at the dance was talking about."

"So you woke me up for nothing. You could have told me at a later time. Or Elena could have told me later when she got home." I pause when I see his face. "You just wanted to see me, didn't you? Didn't you listen to a single word I said in our conversation a couple nights ago?"

"I did. And I can't not spend time with you."

"Why not? You did it yesterday with ease." He doesn't answer. Just gets up, walks around my bed and to my side. I sit up and he cups my face with both of his hands. His eyes search my face. He looks at my eyes, my expression which is one of shock, and stops at my lips. The rest happens quickly, his lips take mine. I'm surprised but I don't stop myself from kissing him back. Although it's just a soft kiss, mine still pushed lightly against his so he knew I was agreeing with this.

I forget every bad thing he's done and why he doesn't want me and why he wants Charlotte back. It's just us in our own little bubble of happy and content. And suddenly, he's gone. The curtains on my window are flowing as if a small breeze brushed past them. I smile when I think about what just happened.

* * *

"He gave it to our history teacher? Did those drugs screw his head up even more than normal?" I ask when Elena tells me. She shakes her head.

"Maybe. But we need to start family dinner."

"Let's make spaghetti. I'll start it now." They nod and walk out of the kitchen.

It's later in the day already when Damon shows up. He waltzes through the door and I think it's Elena till I hear his voice.

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong." He walks up to me and bumps my hip with his. I move and he chops every ingrediant on the counter with speed. He gets three new tomato paste bottles out and pours it in the pot with the mushrooms and onions and minced garlic. He puts the spices in and puts the lid onto the pan. He turns to me and leans against the stove.

"So," I say.

"About this morning, I'm sorry for kissing you. I know you didn't really want to do that since we are trying to get Charlotte out of the tomb."

"Thank you for apologizing. While I haven't been kissed like that in a long time and I would do it again, I don't want to piss anyone off."

"I honestly would not care if it were anyone else other than you. I'm not going to kiss you again. You'd get hurt if Elena or Stefan found out. Elena would hurt your feelings and Stefan would try to stab me again and you knowing that would hurt you too because you do care. You care too much if you care about a vampire who can and will fend for himself."

"I care about you because I can, not because I'm obligated because you're my sister's boyfriend's brother."

* * *

An hour later, the sauce was done, the noodles were done, and the garlic bread is baking. We are prepareing the table for dinner and Damon and I keep walking past each other. He deliberately bumped me when he was walking past.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Damon asks, feigning stupid.

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the, sink." He grins like a chershire cat. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He is missing family night which I am enjoying immensely." He pauses and leans against the counter when I turn around. "Is it real?"

"What?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"  
"I don't see a reason not too." I said placing the last fork on the table when I answered his question.

He moved closer and I turned to see him. "Can I trust him?" He asks again, searching my eyes for an honest answer.

"I'm wearing Vervain, Damon."

"I'm not compelling you."

"Yes. You can trust him, I do." I walk around him to pull the hot bread out of the oven, but in my attempt to just grab it like the idiot I am, I slightly burned my hand. Damon was at my side right when it happened, grabbing the hot bread before it hit the ground and placing it on the stove top, then led me to the sink turning the cold water on so my hands wouldn't burn as bad.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone."

I look up at Damon. "Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lectureing me?" He asks, amused.

"Do you need to be lectured?" I ask with the same amusement in my voice.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would to do anything for her, yes." I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him. He shocked and doesn't move to hold me, but I'm okay with that. He needs comfort.

"Then you understand what I'll do if anyone tries to get in my way." He raises an eye brow and I look at him like he's stupid. Of course I know.

* * *

Later that night, Jenna and I are putting dinner away while Damon and Jeremy play video games.

"You said you never played this game before."

"I'm a fast learner."

"He's ridiculously hot, Alexandra. Why are you not with him?" Jenna tells me.

"Shh! He's a complete ass." I smile and Jenna grins. "Besides he's got issues with relationships." I look back to Jeremy and Damon. He's probably irritated about my comment. Oh well, too bad. Jeremy's phone starts ringing as the boys start another round. Jeremy silences his phone and Damon's interest perks up, mine as well.

"Who are you dodging?"

"This girl, Anna. She can be, well persistant," Jer chooses his words carefully, knowing there are two women in the room.

"Is she hot?"  
"Yeah, but she can be, well, weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." Damon says as the doorbell rings. Elena rushes down the stairs telling us all it's Stefan. We all walk to the door seeing Stefan on the other side. Elena and I walk outside with Damon and we start talking about the Gilbert journal. "Who took it?"

"I don't know."

"It's that teacher. There's something off about him," Damon says, determined it was him.

"Someone got to it before me." Stefan glances through the window before Damon can get another word out. Elena's phone rings and we all go inside.

"Let's talk to baby Gilbert."

"No Damon, leave him out of this." Damon ignored me and walked to the other side of the room to the couch. He leans on the arm rest and starts talking to Jeremy.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" I ask when I walk up.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon asks. Jeremy nods. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to met her at The Grill tonight," Jeremy spills. He does not want to go, that's for sure.

"Perfect, I'll drive. You're coming too," Damon says turning to me.

* * *

When we get there, Jeremy stands by the pool table and Damon and I sat at a booth, watching them. Damon knew exactly who it is. When Anna's back is turned to us, Damon grabs my arm and we leave.

"Where are we going?" I whisper.

"To her motel. I know exactly where she's staying." And when we get there. I'm in the car, a block away, staying 'safe.' I wait for the longest ten minutes of my life. It takes forever for Damon to get back and when he does, he's very pleased with the information he gets. "Off to the cemetery." I smirk and we drive off.

"Are you happy you're getting Charlotte back soon?"

It takes him a while to answer. He doesn't answer till we get to the cemetery. "I am." He looks at me and I can see the love in his eyes. The love he holds for this woman. I smile softly and get out, wishing that he would look at me like that. We walk together, not talking, just in a peaceful silence. Till we see a light where his father was buried. I gasp. "Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events." He pulls me in front of him and holds me to his brilliant body that is full of anger at the moment.

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry," Stefan says as he comes into the light with Elena.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"You're not capable of trust Damon. The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on coming here with Alexandra to do it anyway!"

"Of course I was!" Damon was pissed. "Because the only one I can count on is me!" He yells in my ear. "You made sure of that many years ago Stefan." He looks down at me. "Did you know?"

I shake my head. "No I didn't. I'm just as surprised at you."

"You're lying to me."

"Damon, I really did not know! I was just as clueless as you were! You've got to believe me."

"So what are we going to do now, Stefan? Because if you try and destroy it, I'll rip her heart out." My heart beats faster in fear. He wouldn't, would he?

"You wont do it."

"No, but I can do one better." He tears his wrist open with his teeth and pushes the blood into my mouth. "Give me the book or I'll snap her neck. Your choice, Stefan."

"Let her go first," Elena tries to reason with him. It won't work.

"Drop it."

"I'm not going to give it to you until Alexandra is standing next to me and Elena."

"The problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will," Stefan pleades. Stefan drops the book at our feet and Damon slowly released me from his grip. He kisses the back of my head in sorrow for what he did and I run to Elena and Stefan when his arms are by his sides. Elena and Stefan turn and lead me away. I look back and Damon still hasn't grabbed the book. He just looks defeated.

* * *

"I need an asprin." I say, getting up. Stefan gets up and tells me to sit back down. We are in Elena's room and there are dried tears on my face. I stopped crying in the car out of fear because I know Damon just wants her back. But soon, I can't see anymore. Then I can't hear, finally I'm not consious any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Alexandra**

"Ow, my goodness, stop," I say. I open my eyes to see the person who was about to be murdered for patting my cheek to wake me up. Fear struck me when i realized what happened to me and my sister and our friend who was stuck in a bathroom in a motel with us.

"What's going on why are we all here?" Bonnie asks. I sigh and explain. She's mortified by the time Elena and I are done explaining. "I'm not going to open it for him! He shouldn't let all of those vampires out."

"I understand why no one wants the vampires out but Damon just wants Charlotte back. What if it was someone we love in there. We were just want them back," I try to reason with Bonnie, but she is not having it.

"No, he doesn't get Charlotte back."

The door bursts open and Ben, Bonnie's date last night and vampire who wants us all dead, comes in. "Anna wants to speak with you two," he says, hauling us up from our spots on the ground and throws us onto the bed in the motel in front of Anna. I actually liked her and thought she would be good for Jeremy. Not anymore.

"How can you play our brother like that?" I ask before she can say anything.

"I didn't want to. It was the only way after Logan."

"You're the one who turned Logan? Man that guy was a dick," I say. "It still didn't give you the right to play our brother."

"And I'm not sorry." She sneers. "You two really are Charlotte's and Katherine's doppelgangers. You know they probably aren't in the tomb. No one wants to see Charlotte and Katherine again, not even each other, except for Damon, love-struck idiot."

"Trust me, we figured. Why do you want to get in there so bad?" Elena asks.

"My mother's in there. Katherine and Charlotte couldn't help themselves. They just had to mess with the Salvatore brothers and when they got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry," Elena says.

"You really mean that don't you?" Elena nods. "Let's make you start serving a purpose instead of bonding."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Leverage, this belongs to you," Anna says, holding up Elena's blackberry. She calls Stefan and forces him to make an agreement with the grimoire and she leaves. Ben is still keeping guard and it's annoying. I want to leave.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Elena asks.

"There's water on the nightstand." She nods and grabs it.

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asks. Elena is confused but lets Bonnie have it. She throws it on Ben and he's up in flames. Bonnie and Elena make it half way out when Ben grabs me and holds me in place, his teeth next to my throat.

"Come back in and close the door!"

"Don't hurt her," Elena begs.

"Don't make me. And lock the door." He sits and lets me go. We sit on the bed closest to the door and Ben starts talking again. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? They can die?"

"Yeah, we can die." The door bursts open and in walks Stefan. Bonnie, Elena, and I run out the door while Ben cowers behind a bed. We leave and head to Bonnie's grams' place. We talk and decide that we are going to help Damon get Charlotte back and that we are going to burn all the rest of the vampire so the town wont be terrorized by them. Though Stefan ends up bringing up a good point and someone has to ask Damon to help us by giving us the grimoire. I volunteer because we all know Damon won't kill me, let alone hurt me.

* * *

Damon was in the living room of the boarding house when I arrived.

"I should really change the locks. How'd you stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan. Did you just not care at all?"

"Oh brother, ever the white knight," Damon says, ignoring my question. I guess I did upset him.

"I've convinced Bonnie to do the spell."

"I doubt it."

"I didn't know Damon! Why would I be with you all day and kiss you if I didn't know? Why would I go with you to find Anna instead of stay home with Stefan and Elena then go to the graveyard? Why would I gasp and get irritated at the fact that they were trying to get it themselves when we were searching for it _together_, Damon."

"Not interested." Tears prick in my eyes.

"You're a selfish son of a bitch, you know that? Let me help you get Charlotte, let me in and help with the heart ache full of your love for her and your excitement to get her back. Work with us, please."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you compel me at all?"

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"I know you didn't. I just have this feeling and you easily could of. You and I, we have something. An understanding. I know Stefan and Elena hurt you, but I didn't. I was just as surprised as you. I promise I'm going to help you get Charlotte back. Just let me in and let me help."

"I wish I could believe you."

I unclasp the bracelet on my wrist that he so kindly gave me and set it in his hand that I stretched out. "Ask me now. Ask me if I knew they were going behind your back. Ask me if I mean it when I say I'll help you get Charlotte back. I've never lied to you once, I'm not starting now, nor will I ever lie to you in the future."

He grabs the bracelet off the table and clips it back on my wrist where it belongs. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real," he whispers. "I'm trusting you. For real this time. Don't make me regret it." I collapse in his arms with joy. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him while he holds me back.

* * *

A few hours later, the six of us left to the cemetery. Damon and I ride together while the other's take their own cars there. We walk through the crowd of people at Duke's party. Duke is a douche. Jeremy invited Elena and I earlier. We all went last year and the year before that, it wasn't very fun.

"The Duke party, I hope they stay away from the tomb."

"Your hope, not mine."

"Don't have to be such a dick," I say wrapping my arms around my body, trying to keep myself warm.

"Alexandra!" I hear Caroline's voice in the distance and I want to run away. "Hey, where have you been?" She asks, catching up and linking her fingers with Matt's. Whoa, I guess she took my advice and started a relationship with Matt, which is adorable.

"Long story, no time to talk." I wrap my arms tighter around myself, trying to block the cold out. I don't like it one bit and I'm light headed. Damon presses his hand against my back and tries to lead me away.

"I'm Matt," Matt says, holding his free hand out to Damon. Damon looks at it.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. Let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me away.

"I'm sorry guys!" I shout over my shoulder. I pull my hand away from his once we are far enough away. I wrap it around me again and shiver. I'm wearing two large jackets and I'm still cold. He notices my hostility and how cold I am. He shrugs out of his jacket and places it over my shoulders. I wrap it around me, subtly.

We get there and Damon is still in this funk he's been in since we got into the car tonight. "Brother, Witches," he greets.

"Are we ready?" I ask before Elena can start talking to me. Frankly I'm upset about her betraying Damon too because unwillingly, she did the same to me.

"I guess so," Bonnie says, shrugging. Bonnie and her grams lit candles, saying the elements they represent, air, earth, fire. There is a bottle of water in the middle.

"That's it?" Elena asks, somewhat rudely.

"As opposed to what?"

"I just figured it must be mystical or blessed. This is Mystic Falls, you know. Nothing here is normal anymore," I cover for Elena's rudeness. I smile and Sheila, Bonnie's grams, smiles back kindly. Damon picks up a blood bag and Stefan asks about it.

"It's for Charlotte. Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me." Stefan smirks, yes smirks, and nods.

"We're ready." Bonnie and her grams start chanting in some old language. The rumbling started, and the door to the tomb opens. I stand there amazed. "It worked," Bonnie mumbles.

"Of course it did," Sheila says, grinning.

"I'll go get the gasoline," Stefan says. "Be right back."

"Let's go," Damon says. "You think I'm going to go by myself? So you can seal me in," he says, glaring at Sheila.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I actually trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough," I tell them both, loudly. "He needs leverage. He needs to know you're not just going to shut the door when he waltz in to find Charlotte. I get it, I'll go with him," I tell them and go in with the flashlight. He follows me and I hear whispers.

"They can sense you, you know."

"Don't leave me alone in here."

"I won't. Now where is she?"

"What does she look like?"

"You."

"I meant her outfit, you idiot. I'm sure she's still in her original outfit from 1864 if she's here."

"Wait here for a second," he says suddenly.

"Come on, Damon, seriously?" He's gone before I can even get the rest of my sentence out.

"You must love vampires. You keep coming back for them," Anna says, behind me. She moves the torch and suddenly, I see a mummified woman that Anna calls mother. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back. You're a Gilbert, it works out." She bites into my wrist and I scream as it drains into her mother's mouth.

"Get her out of here." I hear Stefan say. I see Elena above me and we leave. Stefan follows us till the opening.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Get out here."

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean, you can't?"

"I'm stuck. The just opened the door, not the barrier."

"We'll fix it," Sheila assured us.

"It's my fault Stefan, I'm sorry."

"I'd do anything for Elena's family. You're my family already." I smile sadly.

"We can't leave him in there," Elena says to Sheila.

"We can't leave Damon in there, either. We promised. We promised we wouldn't betray him and now look at us. We are doing exactly that. What does that say about us?"

"Even if we were to break the seal, we wouldn't be able to hold it for long," Bonnie says. I nod.

"Stefan, please find Damon, I need him to be safe and happy, even if it is with Charlotte." He nods and is gone, finding him. Bonnie and her grams are doing the spell while Anna comes out with her mother.

"I just wanted my mother, Jeremy is fine. He's outside. We won't touch him, I promise." Elena and I nod.

I turn to Elena, "They're taking too long. I'll be back, stay here." She's shocked but stays. "Stefan? Damon?" I shout into the tomb. I hear their voices and run to them. "Stefan! Damon!" I say relieved. "Get out of here Stefan, I've got Damon."

"She's not in here," he says before he's gone. I turn to Damon.

"Damon, come on, I know she's not in here but you need to come with me. You need to get your ass into gear before I do it for you and force you out." He doesn't move. "You promised me that you'd save me when I needed saving, now I'm promising you that same thing. Get your ass out of here." He finally moves and I let him go in front of me. As he gets out, Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting. I walk out after him and I'm sad for him.

"You're okay," Elena says. I nod. I follow Elena and Stefan to the top of the stairs of the tomb. I find Damon, looking numb.

"Damon," I whisper. He looks at me, his eyes filled with hurt and guilt and anger. "I'm so sorry." I wrap my arms around his neck, letting his forehead fall to my shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I can feel his grip get tighter. The butterflies in my stomach turn to small dinosaurs. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here, right?" He nods against my shoulder.

* * *

"How's your head," Elena asks Jeremy.

"It's alright." He shrugs, taking the Aspirin that Elena gave him and went to sit on his bed with me. "I just wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much I swear!"

"And you don't remember anything?" she asks, hesitant to know the answer.

He shakes his head. "The whole things pretty cloudy. I just, I know how this looks, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No Jer, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything," I let him know, brushing the hair out of his eyes for him. He nods. I stand at look at him. "We are going to Bonnie's for a bit, 'kay? Is there anything you need before we go?"

"I'm just gonna crash." I nod and we leave.

"What would you do if Jeremy remembered?" She asks me when we get in the car. She's driving and we head out.

"Well you don't know this but when Damon compelled him to think Vicky was just out of town, I wrote down the reality after so if Jeremy ever found out we had something to give him so he could know what happened. So I'm debating either to write it all down or not at all. If he remembered, I'd tell him about Vicky. That's what I would do if he knew."

Elena nods, shocked, but keeping it bottled up. We get to Bonnie's Gram's and Stefan calls when we walk inside. They talk while I make tea for Sheila.

"We just got to Bonnie's a few minutes ago. She's pretty shaken but handling it just fine. Her grams is resting." Elena and Stefan keep talking as I walk with Bonnie into her Grams' room.

"Grams," Bon says trying to wake her up. "Grams. Grams wake up!" She started to shake her frantically, beginning to cry. I hold her back from her Grams.

"Elena!" I shout.

"She's not breathing," Bonnie cries. "Please wake up," She yells at Sheila.

"Call for an ambulance, now!" I tell Elena. Some times I feel like the older sister.

"I can fix this!" Bonnie says trying to escape my grasp. Elena held Bonnie with me as Bonnie was breaking down.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, it's me. Just checking in, seeing how you're doing," Elena says on her voice-mail to Bonnie while I sit next to her quiet and cold. I actually still have Damon's jacket. I'm surprised he hasn't come back to get it. "We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon. We love you." She hangs up. "Who's jacket is that by the way? I never got a chance to ask this past week."

I sigh deeply. This is the one question I would rather her not ask me. "Damon's. He hasn't left town and he hasn't gotten his jacket back in the past week, I can't get him out of my head. It's bad, isn't it?"

"You're selfless. You care. It's not bad at all."

"This right here, is why we are still sisters. You give me advice and support me. That's why we are still as close as we were before." Elena smiles and pulls me into a hug. Jenna walks out at that moment and sees us.

"What are you two doing out here?"

We pull apart. "Thinking, talking, 'Lena's writing in her journal," I answer. "Bonnie's Grams' funeral brought back lots of memories of our parents." Elena is tapping her pen against the journal. "So we were wondering. You said you would do some digging into our birth parents?"

"Yes, I did. Come look." We get up and follow her into the kitchen where her laptop is. "So your dad kept everything that had to do with work. I searched and found an entry in one of his log books from the night you two were born. Isobel Peterson."

"Think it's her real name?" Elena asks.

"Pregnant teenage runaway. Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend of hers? So I binged it and searched the last name, same year Isobel was born, in this area. Found three, two men and a woman, Trudy who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"Not far," I say. Jenna nods and types till she brings up a picture of two girls. Trudy and Isobel. "She was a cheerleader?" Jenna nods.

"Trudy still lives there, I've got her address." She hands it to Elena. "I couldn't find anything about Isobel. Listen, there's something else too. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife her name was also Isobel."

"Was?" Elena asks.

"She died." That's it. I just felt my heart shatter. First my parents, then Vicky, Bonnie's Grams, Damon ignoring everyone because Charlotte didn't care about him like I told him from the beginning.

"I'm leaving," I tell them. Elena rushes after me. I climb into the car and so does she. "Give me the address." She does and we head out to Grove Hill, Virginia.

* * *

We go to the door when we get there and Elena knocks on the door. She comes to the door and looks at us.

"Trudie? Trudie Peterson? My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my twin sister Alexandra. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

"Do you know if she had babies that she gave up for adoption?" I ask.

"My goodness. You two are her daughters," she says softly, astounded. "I was just going to make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure," we say at the same time. We walk in. She has a nice house, stairs by the door, pictures up on the walls, spacious. Everything you would want in a small house. "We weren't going to come," I say as I sit down at the table. "I mean I was driving already and hit a stoplight and it made me think about when I was learning to drive and how my mom would always warn me about this blind turn off of the left hand side and then I was thinking about my mom and well, we had your address."

"What she's trying to say is that we're sorry for barging in, not knowing if you'd be home or have company over or busying doing something completely irrelevant."

"It's not a problem, really." She smiles kindly. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Elena asks.

"About seventeen years ago, when she left to have you two. We kept in touch for a little while, but you know, people drift apart."

"Do you know where she ended up?"

"She was in Florida for a while, on her own for the first time. I knew it wasn't easy for her."

"Do you know who the father could be?" I ask.

"I could never get her to fess up. She pulled herself together and got into college on a scholarship."

"Where?" I ask.

"Somewhere in North Caroline, Duke I think. Smart girl, smart school." The tea kettle starts to whistle. "I'll go get that." She gets up and goes through the door that leads to the kitchen.

"Something is off," I tell Elena.

"I get it. She didn't invite us in. She knows." I nod and look back at the door swinging open.

"Tea?" Trudie asked as she came in with cups and tea. She poured us some and set a book down. Elena and I look at it's their yearbook. We started looking through it. Trudie stopped on a page and chuckled. "Ah, the football team. The crowds actually came for us. The football team hadn't one in years. We were the stars. Well Izzy was, but I was a damn good back up!" We chuckle together. Elena and I out of nervousness, Trudie out of humor and memories.

"This is great, thank you," Elena says.

"Are you two okay?" We nod. "You two haven't touched your tea."

"Oh," I say. "I completely forgot I had it, I was so engrossed in the memories and the yearbook." I say, picking up the tea cup and taking a sip of it. I coughed when I tasted it.

"Alexandra, you okay?" Elena asks trying to get me to cover up my coughing.

"Wrong pipe," I cough out. It soon stops. "What's in this?"

"Just some herbs."

"Is this Vervain?" She didn't answer. "You know," I say.

"Know what?" Trudie asked, getting defensive.

"You didn't invite us in, you were serving Vervain tea, you know," I say.

"Leave now." And we do. When we get out to the car, there's a man standing a few feet away. We quickly get in, Elena driving this time, as he starts walking toward us.

"Let's go to the boarding house. I need to talk to Stefan." I nod.

"Damon better not be there. I don't want to deal with him, and knowing Damon he's going to be drinking blood and alcohol like it was the end of the world." I shrugged. "What is going between the two of you?"

"Well nothing but something. I think if he flirts with me now, he just wants me to be Charlotte and I won't be her. I refuse, but I can't help but to fall for Damon. Do you ever hear me talking at night and it sounds like I'm talking to myself?" Elena nods. "Well Damon is usually sitting with me and talking to me at night."

"When did this start?"

"Well two things, I think I met him before you and I officially met him. When Vicky was attacked at the party and Bonnie saw something. I was walking around the trails in the woods and the guy that was dead, well he was coming on to me and he was drunk and Damon saved me, granted he could have just compelled the guy to not do it anymore but Damon killed him. And he was in my room the night after the football game. But it officially started when Lexi was killed and he came to thank me for telling Stefan to not kill him."

"He should be grateful for that."

"Trust me he is." We get to the boarding house. "Alright you find Stefan and I'll wait down here." She nods and goes upstairs. I sit there for a while before Damon struts through the door.

"Ellie is here!" He's in front of me in less that a second. "How are you?" He slurs. His shirt is unbuttoned so I reach forward and start buttoning it.

"You're drunk."

"You haven't come and seen me today."

"Elena and I were talking with our birth mother's friend from awhile ago to see where she is."

"Ugh, who cares." I glare at him. "She sucks, she left you." He catches my wrist as I'm about to button the last button and kisses the inside of my wrist. My eyes meet his and then Elena has to come in a ruin the moment, but for the good.

"Alexandra."

"Well that was fast."

"He said a lot but wants you in there too." I nod. "Alright, here she is."

"This is Isobel, Alaric's wife."

"That's her, that's our mom." I say. I take the picture from Stefan and sit down next to him. "That's definitely her. Wow."

* * *

We are at the fundraiser, not sure why, maybe because we want to see if Jenna will win that date with Alaric, maybe to see what drama ensues.

"He's already been hit on like twenty times, total cougar bait," Caroline says about Damon. "You must be getting irritated." She looks to me.

"No. Why would I?"

"Party? Disappearing? Anything ringing a bell?" I knew going through the party would be a bad idea.

"No, Care, nothing happened. Promise."

As Care is about to say something related to the conversation, she sees Mrs. Donovan. "Hi Mrs. Donovan!" Kelly smiles bitterly back.

"Elena, darling!" She hugs Elena. "Alexandra, how are you?"

"Good."

"How are you, Kelly? We've miss ya around here," Elena says.

"Good good." I smile and excuse myself to talk to Jenna for a bit.

"Hey Aunt Jenna."

"We're back to Aunt Jenna?" She asks, surprised. I nod. "Good, I like being Aunt Jenna, not just Jenna."

"You're still Jeremy's aunt."

"I know but I'll always consider you my niece, whether you are or not." I smile and hug her.

"I love you Aunt Jenna."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

The fundraiser auction started soon. All the bachelors were up and giving some biographies about themselves. Number three was funny. He was a plumber and Carol Lockwood said that we always need more plumbers, not knowing what to say and with a great amount of sarcasm.

"Moving on to bachelor number four, Alaric Saltzman. Wow, that's a mouthful. What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Oh, beauty and the brains ladies. This ones a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History."

"History! Oh well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls. Something crazy." He froze on stage. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She walks ahead to Damon. Is it bad to say that I actually bought a ticket? "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much about you, care to give us a preview on you. Like to travel?"

"Oh yeah. L.A., New York. Couple years ago, I was in North Carolina near the Duke Campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you, Ric? Cause I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was delicious." Damon smiled at Alaric. I blood ran cold.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some air." I get up and run outside. Elena follows. I lean against the wall. Elena is crying but I'm numb. I can't feel the sorrow or hate that I should feel. I'm just numb. Stefan catches up with us. "He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body. Damon doesn't know the connection to you two. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because Alexandra wasn't the only one hoping deep down that she might change him for the better."

I look at the street and see a familiar face. A face that we saw just a few hours prior.

"Elena, we saw him outside of Trudie's." Her eyes go wide and Stefan tells us to go inside. I go in after them and I collide with Damon. I look up at him and see him smiling. I finally feel the fury that I should have. I slap him hard.

"Alright, I'm missing something." He rubs his cheek.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Mr. Saltzman?"

"What are you talking about Ellie?"

"Do not call me Ellie. You lost that privilege. I thought there was something redeemable about you, that you had a shred of decency then you go and be a complete dick!" I yelled.

"What have I done?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about mine and Elena's birth mother, the one who gave us up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead, Damon. Reminisce about how you killed her."

"Ellie," He starts but I interrupt.

"I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Let me explain something to you."

"No. After not finding her, I thought maybe he's just upset, maybe I can help him get through it. But after this, I don't see anything that I like anymore," I hiss at him. I walk away, grab my bag, and let Jenna know that I'll be home soon. "Why do I feel so cruel?" I ask Stefan and Elena when I meet them outside.

"You're not," Stefan says. He brings me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around his, like siblings hugging. "It'll be okay." We turn around and see that man again.

"I have a message for you."

"Who are you?" Stefan demands.

"Stop looking."

"For what," I ask, getting irritated.

"She doesn't want to know either of you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena asks.

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?"

"She's alive? She's a vampire?" I look at Elena as I say it. "Wait, he's under compulsion."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." We replied together.

"Good I'm done now." He steps backwards into on-coming traffic and a large truck hits him. Elena and I scream loudly. People started to gather and Elena sprints to take his phone that fell out of his pocket. We flee and go home.

* * *

I climb into bed and go to sleep quickly because of this exhausting day. But in the morning, I wake up facing my bedside table and I found a note.

'_Ellie,_

_ I know you told me not to call you that anymore but you listen better when I do. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you have to know that one, this was before I even met you, and two she begged me to do it. I know that's a weak reason for my actions but she did and if I didn't comply then she would have gone to a different vampire._

_ Ellie, I'm sorry and that's usually a hard thing for me to say, you know that. I just want you to forgive me, but on your own time. I need you to know that. Plus that I'm over Charlotte not being in there, sure I'm disappointed but if she doesn't care about me then I don't care about her. It's only you in my life right now._'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Short chapter, super cute though! Please review! I would really appreciate it if you would!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alexandra**

'_Ellie,_

_ I know you told me not to call you that anymore but you listen better when I do. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you have to know that one, this was before I even met you, and two she begged me to do it. I know that's a weak reason for my actions but she did and if I didn't comply then she would have gone to a different vampire._

_ Ellie, I'm sorry and that's usually a hard thing for me to say, you know that. I just want you to forgive me, but on your own time. I need you to know that. Plus that I'm over Charlotte not being in there, sure I'm disappointed but if she doesn't care about me then I don't care about her. It's only you in my life right now._'

The note hits me hard. I set it down and turn over onto my back, I let my arm fall to the side and it hits something hard. I sit up and crawl out of bed. I see Damon laying on my bed on his side, his arms on my side of the bed, his eyes barely open.

"That hurt you know, Ellie."

"Were we cuddling?" I ask with fake disgust in my voice.

He looks at his arms and smirks. "I guess we were."

"Get out, please. I get that it's only me but I need time Damon." He sits up. "Please give me time."

"Ellie, can I call you that now?" I shake my head, indicating that it's alright. "Can I please just explain to you what happened? Give me an hour."

I mull it over in my head. "Fine. At the usual time tonight, but I don't want you showing up at school or anything till then, alright? If I come to you, by all means, talk then. Just don't pop up and surprise me." He nods and leaves.

* * *

"Have you heard from Damon or seen him since last night?" Elena asks as she walks into my bathroom while I was brushing my teeth.

"Why?"

"Stefan said he wasn't home all night."

I groan. "Well he left me a note and I read it this morning and I laid back down and found him asleep in my bed. And get this. We were cuddling. I like cuddling as much as the next girl, but not with the vampire who murdered my mother."

"Oh my goodness. What did the note say?"

"It's on my nightstand if you want to read it." She walks over while I get my brush damp and I brush my hair so it's curly throughout the day, not frizzy. She comes back to me shocked. "That's not how I reacted. I was irritated and I just didn't want to deal with him anymore."

"Well I'm shocked that he moved on so quickly."

"It doesn't help the fact that I look exactly like her. I don't think I could ever get over that. It's too big for me to actually forget about."

"I bet. I can't really get over the fact that I look like Katherine and Stefan dated Katherine. I think I would feel more comfortable with it if Katherine just never existed."

"Me too. But anyhow, what are you doing tonight?"

"Stefan and I are going on a double date with Care and Matt. I hope that nothing will ruin it. It'll be weird being on a double date with my ex."

"I would think so."

"What are you up to?"

"Damon is coming by around ten or so to explain everything to me. I hope that it will clear the air some and we can just live our lives."

"Do you want to be with him?"

I don't say anything for a while. I'm just trying to mull it over in my head. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

* * *

School was possibly the most boring part of the day. Well, the learning part was, the part where Caroline tried to get the details of the double dated sorted was entertaining. Elena and Stefan were just being difficult because they could be. They already agreed on The Grill at eight. Now how to have Damon over and explain without being caught by Jer.

As I'm walking to my class with Elena, I turn to her and say, "how can I keep mine and Damon's meeting a secret from Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Well, sneak him through the window, make out a little, sneak him back out the window, easy."

"Everything but the make out part. Not doing that. That's you and Stefan. Not me and Damon. Besides if you see him at The Grill around when you four leave, can you tell me, or tell him to get his ass over to our place? I need to get the details." She nods. "Thank you Elena, so much!" I hug her and she hugs back. "You have to tell me everything that happens during the course of the night!"

"Will do!" I smile and we go inside the classroom and sit down next to each other.

* * *

When I get home, I text Damon.

'_Do you want your jacket back?_' He texts back pretty fast.

'_Go look in your bedroom._'

I go up to my room and open the door. I don't see anything out of the ordinary till I walk toward my window on the other side of my room. There's two flowers sitting on the bench seat that Damon always sits on, a white Frangipani and a white rose. I smile at the symbolism. The Frangipani, which is a stupid name I know, means protection and the rose, white in particular, means new beginnings. Though it's usually associated with marriage, it does mean new beginnings.

'_Thank you. Are you still coming by later?_'

'_Yes. I'm glad you like them._'

I smile and I clean my bedroom as much as I can. I vacuum and dust and make my bed. Why am I so paranoid about my room being clean, he's seen my room messy before.

* * *

Around nine or so, I was laying on my bed, trying to read one of my favorite books, _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, while waiting for Damon. I was still dressed in case I needed to pick Elena up or Caroline and Matt. Once I was finally getting into the story, I feel the bed dip and a kiss on my cheek. I lift my head and turn to see Damon laying on my bed ready to talk. I refrain from smiling, but fail, letting a small smile come to my face.

"Hello," I say quietly knowing Jeremy was still home.

"Hi." I set my book down next to my flowers on my nightstand and turn back to see Damon grinning. "I see you kept my flowers."

"Of course I did. I'm not cruel. So are you going to explain what happened?"

"I am. Where do you want me to start?"

"When you met her."

He nods. "What I said to Alaric was true, I did have drinks with her. I knew she was married, and I knew that she sought me out. She knew who I was and exactly how I had turned. I was shocked but she did her homework. She got me tipsy, slept with me, and she asked me to turn her. I refused and she countered my refusal."

"How?"

"She threatened to out me to the council in Mystic Falls. I got upset about it, but I refused again. That's when she started begging me. She begged and begged, said she would give me anything I wanted."

"Like what?"

"To travel, to be with her."

"There's something else Damon. What is it?"

He sighs. "She promised me Charlotte. In fact, Pearl, Anna's mother, promised me Charlotte today. That's why my eyes are so red right now. She got upset that I don't want Charlotte back and that means I won't help her so she tried stabbing my eyes to get me to comply."

"Damon that's terrible."

"I know. I don't want Charlotte anymore. Her not being in there really cleared my head, sure, it really sucks but I've realized that she's a selfish person who only cares about what she wants and that's not me so I don't want her anymore."

"Really? Are you really done with her? Or are you just saying that? You've been unreliable before."

"I'm really done."

"Good. She was bad for you anyhow. If she was selfish, and played games the way you and Stefan have been telling me about, then you'd be stuck with a psychotic vampire bitch."

"Trust me, I know."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." I lay back against my pillows.

"Ellie,"

"Damon." His eyes lit up when I didn't tell him to not call me that.

"I'm aloud to call you that now?"

"Yeah, I understand now that you didn't know that she was my mom. I didn't even know. I can't be mad at you for something like that. I'd be really pissed if you just killed her. Then I would have the chance to possibly meet her." He nods. "Damon, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Take me out. Just take me to The Grill and let's get something to eat."

"Alright, let's go out to The Grill."

* * *

We talk the whole way there. Talk about his life after getting turned, before, everything. We talk about me and Elena when we were younger. It's nice. We talk about all of that stuff once we get there too. We see Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt there too. I wave to them and Elena looks happy that I'm there, even though it's with Damon. Stefan looks pleased that I'm happy but frowns slightly when he sees Damon. I can see the smoke coming out of Caroline's ears, she is just getting twenty new rumors ready right now.

"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom, you know a human thing that you don't do anymore." I do what I need to do, wash my hands and walk out. The funny thing is Damon is by the door when I come out. Which also worries me. "What's up?"

"A vampire is here and he is hungry."

"Not you right?" He places his hand on the small of my back and starts to lead me back to our table. He shakes his head.

"Charlotte," I hear someone say loudly from several feet away.

"You've got the wrong girl," Damon says possessively. He leads me away and we sit down.

"He was in the tomb wasn't he?"

"I think so, Ellie." We eat our food quickly, but we still talk, and leave. "We are going to the boarding house, 'kay?"

"Alright." We get there and we see that the rest of them are here too. "Let's say hi, Damon." I say getting out of the car. I walk through the door and Damon follows. He turns me around and gently presses me against the wall next to the stair case. His mouth drops to my ear

"I was thinking we could do something else." He nips at my neck and I chuckle.

"Damon, after we say hi, we can do whatever you want." He shakes his head turning down my offer to do whatever he wants and he kisses me. It's another simple kiss but it's one of those where things can quickly escalate. And they start too. Until I hear the front door open and I pull away from his lips.

"Alexandra?" Matt asks.

"Damon?" Caroline exclaims. More rumors now, awesome. "What are you two doing here?"

I clear my throat and Damon takes a step back. "Uh, well we were talking. And we were going to come say hi. But we got distracted."

"Uh-huh." Stefan and Elena make their way in at this point.

"Alright, I'm going to leave. Goodbye. I'll talk to you later, Damon." I brush past him when I walk by. Matt walks out the door with Caroline and Elena says she's going to drive me home. Stefan and Elena are saying their goodbyes inside and Damon comes out to see me. I rolled the window down.

"I'll come see you later tonight, Ellie." I smile.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Elena gets in the car and starts to scold me. "Were you kissing Damon?"

"Yeah."

"Why now? He just admitted to killing our birth mother!"

"After she begged him to do it, Elena! She easily could have gone to a different vampire and she might not even be 'alive' right now!"

"What about the fact that you look like Charlotte?" She yells at me.

"Elena, don't be a hypocrite," I yell back. "You look just like Katherine! You can't tell me that it doesn't bother you when you're away from Stefan. You don't think about it when your with him! That's how I feel when I'm with Damon. I don't think about the fact that I look like the girl he used to love. That's the same thing that happened with Stefan."

"Alexandra, I know, okay? I know exactly how it feels. I'm trying to save you from the hurt you'll feel if she ever comes back into his life and he's immediately in love with her again."

"What about Stefan?"

"He's completely over her, Alexandra."

"What if Damon is finally over her now? I need you to let me make my own mistakes. We are two minutes apart, but we are the same age. Let me make my own mistakes."

She sighs, finally giving up. "Fine."

"Thank you 'Lena."

* * *

We get home and we go to bed. I brush my teeth and tell Elena that I'm going to bed. She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear to tell Damon hello. I smile and nod. I open the window when I get back to my room and go to my bedroom. It's a while before I see Damon and I'm mostly asleep when I do.

"Hey," I whisper, half asleep.

"Sorry it took me to long to get here." He lays on my bed next to me. "There was an attack at the house," he explains.

"Are you okay?" I say as I wake up and look him over.

"I'm fine. I just had to get over here as soon as I could." I lay down and reach for his hand. I bring it up and I scoot closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and I drape his hand over me.

"There have been no attacks here, I'm good." I close my eyes. "Elena says hello." He chuckles. I grin and fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So at the end I'm going to go off the episode track. Hope it's alright! Let me know, review please! I know how many people follow this story, please review people! (:

**Chapter Twelve**

**Alexandra**

When I wake in the morning, it's windy and stormy and my window is open yet my bed is abnormally warm. I'm about to get up when something tightens on my waist. I smile and roll my eyes. Who knew Damon Salvatore was a cuddler.

"Damon, I've got to close the window," I whisper knowing he could hear me. "I'm cold." He lifts his arm and I crawl out of bed to close the window. I'm back in the bed soon. I'm shivering and he pulls me closer. "Morning."

"Good morning Ellie,"

"You know, I never expected you to stay."

"I wasn't planning on it. I need to fix the window at home."

"Oh, yeah, ya'll were attacked."

"Ya'll?"

"You've never heard me say that before?"

"Maybe I've just never noticed. Things have changed." I nod. "I've got to go. I need to fix that window."

"Elena and I will be over soon."

"Be careful when you're driving." I nod and he gets his jeans on and leaves. I sigh and get up.

"Elena!" I sing when I walk into her room. "Get up! We've got a big day ahead of us!" She groans and rolls over. "Stefan and Damon were attacked last night, get up."

"Are they okay?"

"Damon is, not sure about Stefan. He didn't really talk to Stefan much last night. They fought, killed one of them, and Damon immediately came here to make sure I was okay. He sort of stayed the night."

"Really?" She exclaims. "Well we talked last night. I just don't know if it was before or after the attack. He's probably alright, right?"

"Should be. Let's go."

* * *

We make it to the boarding house pretty soon, within the hour. We walk in and we sit on the couch while Damon is boarding up the window, ranting to us about last night.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot who attacked us last night."

"I agree. He broke the damn window, he should pay. Do you have any idea why?"

"I probably pissed him off when I defended you."

"It was him?" I asked. Damon gets off the ladder he was on to fix the window and comes to the couch that I'm sitting on and sits down next to me. He throws his arm on the top of the couch, somewhat over my shoulders. I lean into him, slightly as Stefan walks in.

"Yeah it was. But I still like my idea."

"Yeah? And then what? We turn to the rest of the tomb vampires in that house and say 'oops, sorry'?" Stefan asks sarcastically.

"I can't believe you almost made a deal with her," I say.

"What deal?" Elena asks.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice to refuse her information, she's scary." Elena is glaring at him because he wont say anything else about the almost deal. "She was going to help me get Charlotte back."

"Of course she was," Elena says. "Damon gets what ever Damon wants. No matter how many people he hurts doing it."

"Is that such a bad thing that I always get what I want?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Don't have to be so snarky, Ellie, I've saved your life on many occasions."

"I'm sorry, I woke up this morning to learn that all of the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned the right to be snarky, Damon."

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." He pulls me to him and rubs my arm. Elena rolls her eyes and turns her head away from him. "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" He asks Elena.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities," Elena says smiling sarcastically.

"Ouch, Damon. How are you going to recover from that one? It was good." I give Elena a thumbs up and we laugh.

"That's why I have you. To boost my ego when your sister tramples all over it."

"I'm alright. That's why you have your bourbon. You can drink an entire liquor store and not get drunk."

"This isn't being very productive. Though entertaining, not productive," Elena scolds us. We turn to look at her. I stick my tongue out at her and she smirks at me.

"Alright, I'll figure out what to do with him," Damon says kissing the side of my head then getting up and leaving the room. Stefan is confused then it hits him.

"He stayed at your place last night, didn't he?"

I nod. "He did. We weren't planning on it but I fell asleep and so did he." He grins at the fact that I'm happy.

"Alright, well Damon and I are going to take care of everything. I promise." Stefan kisses the side of Elena's head too.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing," Elena says.

"That's exactly what your going to do, because that's what's going to keep you safe. Besides, I'm perfectly safe, I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath, on my side." He smirks at me and leaves.

* * *

We get back home and Elena goes upstairs while I lay upside down on the couch, trying to entertain myself. The doorbell rings and I get up to answer it. I lean against the frame as I open it.

"Your ignoring me," Damon says before he sees me leaning against the door frame. "You alright?"

"Yeah just fine. I was just laying on the couch upside down, trying to entertain myself in the storm. But I'm not ignoring you. Have you been calling?"

"Yes. Is Stefan here?"

"No. 'Lena! Stefan up there?" I shout. She comes out of her room and shakes her head. I turn back to Damon. "What's wrong?" Elena came jogging down the stairs.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone so I figured he must be here," Damon says concerned for his brother.

"It's going straight to voicemail," Elena says. "Where is he?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He walks out the door and I follow, telling Elena to stay behind and to keep calling his cell. Damon drives to, what I'm guessing, is Pearl's place and gets out, telling me to stay here. I comply.

A few minutes later, I see him coming back. I get out and rush to him. "What happened? Where is he?"

"They have him, I can't get in."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman that lives there is compelled to not let me in," He spats out. I nod.

"I can get in."

"You are not going in there," Damon says, putting emphasis on not.

"I'm going! I've got to, for Elena, she's my sister."

"You're not going in there. I won't let you Alexandra." Now I know he's serious.

"Why are they doing this? What the hell do they want?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We've got to do something." I say, starting to pace. I push my soaking wet hair out of my face. "We can't let them hurt him. We've got to get him out of there."

"I know, Alexandra, I know." He stops me but putting both hands on my face. "But I don't know how to get him out." Tears stream down my face, mixing with the rain but Damon can tell the difference. "Ellie, it's going to be okay. We are going to get him out, for Elena."

"For you too. He's your brother."

"Come on. Let's get out of the rain before you get a cold." I nod and we get into the car.

* * *

Elena gives us a stupid idea that actually works. We talk to Mr. Saltzman and he disagrees at first but Damon, stupidly brings up Isobel and says that Pearl can find her. What a load of crap but it works.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"I've got you to thank for that."

"What are those?" Elena asks when she looks into the bag full of weapons. I sneeze and Damon looks at me. Great, I'm getting sick.

"You're getting sick," Damon points out.

"No I'm just allergic to something. I'm allergic to... Alaric. Sorry Alaric, you've gotta go now."

"You're getting sick, Ellie. Don't argue with me."

"Guys!" Alaric says. He turns back to Elena and tells her its a tranquilizer dart full of Vervain."

"Can I borrow one?" I ask reaching in and taking one to inspect it.

"No," Damon says. I nod and put it back. While him and Alaric are talking again, I take it and shove it into my purse. Elena and Damon start fighting about her going in.

"Then I'll go in, Damon. You can't really stop both of us, so just let one of us go in."

"Fine you two can drive the get away car. You're not going in."

"You can't stop us," Elena says. "It's Stefan we're talking about."

"Oh I understand, I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Can you not joke for two seconds?"

Damon suddenly turns to me and slams me into the wall behind me. "I can't protect you, Alexandra. I don't know how many vampires there are in there." He snaps his fingers once. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us will walk away from, including Stefan." He lets me go and looks me over to see if he hurt me at all.

"Alright, guys. If we are going to go, we need to go now."

* * *

We wait in the car for a few minutes after they leave.

"Hey, if I told you I was going to go in the house, what would you say?" Elena asks me.

I hold up the syringe and say, "Can I join you?" Elena and I get out of the car and go to the house. We climb up to the back porch and we glance around the corner when we hear a voice talking to other people. Elena motions to a staircase and we go to it without being detected. I break the glass with my hand, bare unfortunately and get a cut on it. We walk in and see a vampire. He makes eye contact with us and is about to attack when he gets stabbed in the heart.

"Are you two insane?" Damon hisses at us. I shake my head and walk past him to where Stefan is. We see another vampire in there with him tied up as well. We get him down and we save him.

"Can you make it?" Elena asks as we make our way to the car. We put him in the back. The keys weren't in there though. Stefan gets ripped out of the car and a small branch gets lodged into his stomach. I get the syringe out of my purse and stab the other vampire with it. I go to Elena and Stefan. "It's alright Stefan." Elena grabs a sharp rock and cuts her wrist with it. Blood drains out and he responds. I look behind me and see the other vampire standing over me, smelling the blood on my hand.

I try to move away but he bites into my neck. I scream and he starts to suck my blood out. More painful than I imagined. Soon Stefan is up with the stick in his hand and Damon is holding the vampire in a headlock and Stefan stabs him with the branch several times.

"Stefan, stop!" Damon shouts at him. He does and the veins around his eyes go away. Damon drops him and comes to me. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"Very light-headed." I sneeze again and more blood rushes out of the wound. He picks me up bridal style and we head home in the car.

* * *

Elena and I were patching each other up from the long day full of battle. I was still light-headed and she was finally healing.

"Ellie?" Damon says. I look up and see him leaning against the frame of the entry way. I get up and become dizzy again. He's in front of me and he leads me away from Elena as Stefan comes in. "You've got to get home. You're getting sick and you've lost a lot of blood today."

"I'm alright. Just hold me." I say leaning into his embrace.

"How are you? Other than the obvious."

"My stomach is churning. I feel like something bad is about to happen. I feel guilty and I just don't know why. I feel so exhausted. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up."

"Alexandra! We've got to go." Elena says quickly. "Vicky's been found." My eyes go wide and I look up at Damon.

"Go. I'll be here. Let me know if you want someone to stay with you tonight." I nod and kiss his cheek.

We go to Matt's house quickly. We walk in. "Go find Matt," I tell Elena. She nods and finds him. I walk past Caroline and find Kelly. I go to her and she hugs me tightly, crying into my shoulder. She pulls back and I find Jeremy. I embrace him and he cries too. What a terrible day.

* * *

We go home and Jeremy goes to his room and same with Elena. I don't have to even bother texting Damon to come over. He's here and he's holding me while I cry, for the umpteenth time since we've met.

* * *

It's been a rough few days. I'm sick, Stefan is supposed to be back in school today but we all know he won't be. Elena and I are about to walk out the door but run into Uncle John. Awesome.

"Uncle John, surprised to see you here," I say my voice nasally.

"Well I thought it would be good to catch up with the family. Not sure when I'm leaving though." Our faces fall.

"Uh huh. Well, we gotta run," Elena says. "Good luck Aunt Jenna." She says. We really dislike Uncle John.

Elena and I get to school and Matt comes up to us. We start talking about John next to Elena's locker.

"He said the trip is open ended," I tell Matt, sniffling.

"Uncle John. Never liked that guy." We chuckle. "I'm here for moral support if you two need it."

"Thanks, but I think we will suffer together," Elena says. "We make a pretty good team. Besides you've been through enough."

"Thank you both by the way. For just everything you did at Vicky's funeral. I couldn't have done it without you two."

"Of course Matt," I say.

* * *

We walk into Alaric's classroom at lunch cause he wanted to speak with us.

"So I made a couple copies of Jeremy's paper. Thought you two might want to take a look at it."

"Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls," Elena reads aloud. I'm confused. Does he know? "Jeremy wrote this?"

"It's very clear that he didn't think it was real."

"I really hope your right, because we've done so much to keep him from this," Elena says, hope clear in her voice.

"How do you deal with it?"

"With what?" I ask. I sneeze multiple times before he answers.

"All the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone around you."

"It's just not safe for them to know. We keep it from them, but only because we love them and it would kill us to see them get hurt. It's better this way," I say.

* * *

We get home and nothing exciting happens the rest of the day. I am sick and I contemplate telling Jeremy about vampires but I figured that I might as well wait for Elena to tell him about the adoption. Besides it's Friday. Tomorrow is when the real action starts. Except when I hear a thud across the hall. I get up and look out the door. Luckily Jeremy was gone and Jenna was outside in the backyard talking to John.

I see something whirl past me and I walk quickly to Elena's room.

"Elena what was that?"

"Stefan was about to bite me." She says scared out of her mind. I hold her till she calms down.

"I'll call Damon about Stefan," I say when she's calmer. She nods and I get up to make the phone call.

"Hello."

"I need you to come over. Like now." I say, my voice still nasally. He's probably about to grin at my words till he hears the urgency in them.

"What's wrong?"

"Just come over as soon as you can." I hang up and a couple of minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I rush down the stairs. "You're here," I say when I see those deep blues.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that."

"Come on, I need to speak with you upstairs."

"No, Alexandra," Damon says loudly, catching no ones attention. "I will not go to your bedroom with you."

"No one is down here." I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Ah, just like I remember." He mused walking into the room. "Why am I here Ellie? Surely not to talk about saint Stefan."

"Actually it is." He groans and falls onto my bed gracefully. He grabs my teddy bear that Elena 'gave' me when we were babies. I cuddled with it every night then and I cuddle with it every night now when Damon isn't here.

"Did you know your Uncle has been kickin' it with The Founder's Council?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Great. 'Lena told me Stefan tried biting her today. How long is it going to take for him to be normal again? I don't trust him around Elena."

"Are you sure you're not the older twin? You sure act like it."

"Damon." I cough. He looks at me, worried. I shrug him off and he answers.

"A few days, give or take."

"It's been a few days Damon. I being serious."

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?"

"He's not himself obviously."

"Well maybe the problem is he hasn't been himself for too long." He wanders over to my dresser and picks up one of my black bras. I snatch it back and put it away. He goes to my desk and picks up a loose picture, I'm not sure which one it is but I just don't care anymore and let him take it.

"Don't make me sorry for asking you over here."

"It is what it is Ellie. The Stefan that you and Elena know was 'good behavior Stefan' and 'under control Stefan' and 'fight his nature to an annoyingly excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then you haven't been paying attention." I sigh and nod.

"Alright, I get it."

"Good." I sit down on my window bench and put my face into my hands, taking deep breaths. He sits next to me and rubs his hand over my back. "You're okay, I promise. So is Elena. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you." I sit up straight and lean against him.

"Thank you, Damon, really. What picture did you take?" I ask, sniffling.

"You're not going to find out right now." He kisses the side of my head and leaves.

* * *

Elena and I end up telling Jeremy sooner than expected.

"I can't believe mom and dad never told you two that you're adopted. Were you worried about what I would think?"

"A little, yes." We say at the same time. We tell him it was because of thinking we were related to him out whole lives but it wasn't the case. We talk about it history paper and how Alaric liked it a lot.

"What drew you to that subject?" I ask.

"I don't know, boredom, or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies."

"Gilbert's aren't crazy," Elena says.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one."

"Ouch!" She says feigning her hurt before punching his shoulder.

* * *

Later, I'm at The Founder's kick off party and I'm leaning against the bar drowning my sorrows in a glass of water, since I can't get served. Someone wraps their arm around my waist.

"Excuse me," I say, turning toward them. It wasn't Damon. It was the guy that Elena accidentally bumped into and he snapped several times at her. "Who do you think you are?" I take his hand off of my waist and shiver. My voice is terrible sounding so it must not be very threatening.

"Come on, lady."

"She's with me," I hear Damon growl behind me, his hand snaking its way around my waist, holding me to him. The guy isn't fazed.

"That's right," I say, emphasizing Damon's point. I turn, throw my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. Damon's hand flattens against my back and he holds me to him. I hear the other guy scoff and walk away. What a creep. I pull back and look at Damon, our faces still close together. He smiles that polite, wide smile he has when he is genuinely happy.

"That was unexpected."

"I wanted to get rid of him." His face falls a little. "Besides, I want you, not him." His smile is back. I pull back a little more because I know that this is not the time or place to be like this. "Were you already coming over here, or did you come over here to help me get rid of that guy?"

"Was already coming over here. You looked lonely."

"I can't get served, I have no one to dance with, Elena is too busy trying to keep you brother in check. Did I miss anything?" He shakes his head. "Have you been noticing what your brother has been doing?"

"No, I've been too preoccupied with yours." I look over his shoulder and find Jeremy looking lonely. "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicky Donovan's death."

"He knows it's been ruled as an overdose."

"Really? 'Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know, I know, me!" Damon whispers and points to himself. "I could compel him, but he's wearing Vervain."

"Damon, no. Not again," I sneeze a couple times.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He bends and steals a kiss from me then holds his hand out to me. "Dance with me."

I put my hand in his and say, "my pleasure." I smile and we go to the dance floor which has a more upbeat song playing than before.

After dancing for a while, Damon decides to open up about some things. "So you want to know the bad news or the really bad news?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase. Do you want want to hear how the council is back on vampire move or how I killed Uncle John?"

"You what?" I hissed at him. I was appalled.

"Great party by the way, huh?" He says twirling me back in and stepping out of the way so I ended up in Stefan's arms.

"Did you hear all of that?" I ask him. He nods and leaves me as well. What is up with everyone ditching me? Well I guess it's not really a bad thing. We are supposed to go into the main room for the speech. I search the crowd for someone I know to stand with and find Uncle John, alive. I walk to Damon. "Seriously? Were you trying to make me mad at you?"

"What?"

"John is over there, very much alive." He spins and his eyes go wide with confusion at how he is alive.

"I actually killed him, Ellie. Seriously. I snapped his neck, and pushed him off the balcony for good measure."

"How is he alive, Damon?"

"That's what I would like to know." We walk to Alaric while John goes up to the stage to give his speech. "Ric, look at John's right hand."

"It looks like mine."

"And I just killed him." Ric's eyes widen. "Ellie, go home with Elena, tell her you're tired or something. I'll be over later."

"But what about you?"

"You know John is going to try to kill me if he knows about us."

"There isn't even an us yet, Damon."

"Well I would hope there would be. But go home." He waits for John to look away from us before kissing me lightly on the lips. I'm not sure why he's so touchy tonight but he is. I leave with Elena a few minutes later and when we get home, Jeremy is upset, I just know it.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" I ask, my voice still not back to normal, walking into his bedroom.

"Nothing, please leave."

"Jeremy, tell me now."

"Do you know why Elena would have this written here?" He places the open journal on his desk and points at the lines he wants me to read.

'_...bodies drained of blood..._'

'_...take away Jeremy's pain..._'

'_...Vicky was a monster..._'

I sigh and walk out to my own bedroom. I can hear Jeremy's door slam shut but I grab the letters I wrote to him after he was compelled and everything about Vicky and vampires. I open the door to his room.

"Jer?"

"Leave, Alexandra. Now."

"Jer, read these and please don't be upset with me. I'm your sister and you've gotta know I was trying to protect you." Tears are starting to form in my eyes. "Jer please read these and then tell me if your mad at me." He takes them from my hand and nods. "Thank you." I go through the bathroom back to my own room, so Elena and Jenna won't see my tears. I wipe away the fallen tears when Damon's in my room suddenly. He sees how emotional I am and comes to me, lifting my face and holding it in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I had to tell Jeremy. But he hates me." He pulls me into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset about not being in the loop about it. He just wants to know what his sisters know."

"Elena doesn't even know that I'm telling him."

"How are you telling him?"

"Through letter. I took your advice and wrote all my feelings down and what exactly happened and put it into letter form." I pulled back to look at him. He wiped under my eyes before I could even get there. "Why don't you go home and change?"

"Is that your way of asking me to stay the night?" He smirks. I blush and shrug. He grins and leaves. I change in the bathroom. Once I'm done, I brush my teeth and wipe off all the make up on my face. I get under the blankets and lay on my side facing my window, waiting. I wait for at least fifteen minutes and I'm almost asleep when Damon comes back.

"What's wrong?"

"That John is a real piece of work."

"What happened now?" I ask, as Damon crawls under the covers with me.

"He knows about me and Stefan, he knows about Ric, he knows too much. And get this, he's the one who sent Isobel to me."

"Seriously? She didn't just find you?"

"I guess she wouldn't of gone to a different vampire. Were they just wanting me to involuntarily hurt you by turning her?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. John is cruel like that." I burrow deeper into my pillow and close my eyes.

"You need to go to sleep, you're sick."

"No I'm not," I say, then sneeze. "Okay, so maybe I am. What are you going to do about it? Baby me tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday. I'm sure I could get away with it."

"Not going to happen Damon."

"Oh come on. You want it to, I know it."

"Uh huh, sure. Alright. Try and see how Jenna likes it." I scoot closer to Damon and curl into his side. He puts an arm around me and I fall asleep, not sure about him.

* * *

The next day, Damon get's away with taking care of me. Jenna is all for it because she's seen me sick the past few days and I'm upset because I was just planning on staying in bed, reading _For Whom the Bell Tolls_. But no, Damon being here, made me come downstairs and lay on the couch with him. Well he was sitting with a pillow on his lap while I slept and he watched TV.

I was comfy and it was nice, spending the day with Damon, but Elena was confused and so was I. Jeremy couldn't talk to me all day because Damon was there. It was an odd day.

"Alright, I'm going to leave now. I'll talk you soon." I smile at Damon.

"Good bye Damon. I'm going up to my room," I shout going up the stairs. I make eye contact again with Damon before he walks out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was totally going to have Stefan hurt Alexandra when he was high on the blood lust, but she can't always get hurt. It'd be over done and readers would get bored. I know I would if I read that. And I was actually listening to a lot of T-Swift during this chapter. Thank you to the reviews I got on the last chapter, keep it coming!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alexandra**

I knock on the door. "Jer?" I ask. He opens the door. "Can I come in?" He lets me pass and I'm grateful. "Did you read them?"

"I did. Thank you Alexandra. I really appreciated it. I get why you did it too. Just fill me in on the things, happening please. I love you and I just want you to be safe."

"Want me to explain what I know so far?" He nods. "Well, as you already know, we searched for Charlotte, Damon's long lost love, who wasn't in the tomb and now the vampires that were in the tomb are running around Mystic Falls, like Anna's mother, Pearl. Damon is over Charlotte, and we are trying things out. Oh and mine and Elena's birth mother is a vampire, Damon turned her. Uncle John knows about vampires and Damon and Stefan."

"Damon is the one that compelled me, right?"

"Yes. I was here that entire time. I was in the bathroom patching up my shoulder but I was here."

"I'm glad. Thank you for telling me. If I have anymore questions, can I come to you?" I nod.

"Don't tell anyone you know about this stuff. Elena and I were planning on keeping you in the dark to keep you safe but it didn't work." He nods. "Thank you for not getting terribly mad at me." I hug him and he hugs me back. "Alright we need to get to school."

* * *

Elena and I are sitting in history at the beginning of the period when Bonnie walks in a minute late. Bonnie's back. I turn and greet her with Elena. She ignores us. We turn back and Ric starts his lecture.

At the end of class, Elena and I catch up to Bonnie. We talk about the death and how they're dealing, till Caroline comes up and slyly brings up the pageant.

"Oh my goodness! The pageant! I forgot!" I exclaim. Elena looks at me with a sadness in her eyes.

"So are you two dropping out then?" Caroline asks, mock sadness in her voice.

"I'm not, 'Lena?"

"I think I might. You know mom always wanted you to do it."

"You too. Don't drop out please! Let's do it just for fun!"

"Fine." As soon as the word left her mouth, Caroline left with Bonnie. "But who's your date?" She asks me.

"Who do you think?"

"Right. Let's get to class."

In class, which is english the most entertaining class of the day because I want to be a writer, Damon texts me.

'_How's school? (:_'

'_Boring. Guess what I just found out._'

'_What did you find out Ms. Gilbert?_'

'_The Miss Mystic pageant is this weekend and I'm in it._'

'_Would you like me to escort you?(:_'

'_Please?(;_'

'_It would be my pleasure to escort you, Ellie._' I finished the day with a smile.

* * *

Practice was minimal but we still did it outside of the designated practices cause I can't, for the life of me, dance. Elena and I have our dresses picked out. Elena has a simple royal blue with straps that cross once in the back and mine is the same as hers just in black.

It's Saturday morning and Damon is with me in my room, with the door open because Jenna is paranoid that we are going to not dance and just make out when I am still tripping over my own feet.

"Damon, are you sure I'm doing this right," I ask looking at my feet, as we are moving. I've got the hand and nearly touching thing down. He lifts my face back to his and we start to move.

"You've got this."

"I really don't."

"You do. One more time and you can take a shower." I endure this one more time and then I can finally hop into the shower. I take my time. I calm myself and tell myself it's going to be alright and it's just for fun. It's not like this is a final I have to take. I get out and dry myself off and get my clothes on. I come out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair a little before putting my hair into two long braids.

I go downstairs where I'm sure everyone else is with my stuff. I wonder if Damon left. Probably so he could get changed and meet me there.

I open the door when Alaric gets here. "I heard you're driving." I say.

"Yeah I am. Your aunt put me up to it. Here, let me take that."

"It's alright, I've got it." He gives me a look and I hand it over. Uncle John walks in and says that he thought he was driving. "Nope," I say.

"We're going with Ric," Jenna says, backing my statement. "Jeremy can ride with you." She says and we leave.

* * *

When we get there, I don't run into Damon at all till Elena and I go to get changed.

"Hey, you can't be back here." I hear Elena say.

"We need to talk. You too Ellie." I peek out from behind the folding wall.

"Talk. I can listen from behind here."

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it would really inconvenience me, I'll squeal. Stefan's still drinking human blood." I peek out from behind the wall again.

"What?" I'm astonished.

"A month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it's not a good time for Stefan to fly of the handle."

"I know he's been a little on edge but he said that was normal." I slip my dress on, move my flat ironed hair out of the way and struggle with zipping it.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband back at the house. Stefan on human blood; he'll do anything because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me."

"Elena, can you please zip me?" She does and when she does, Stefan walks in the door.

"What's going on in here?"

"Just filling Elena and Alexandra in on your extra-curricular activities," Damon says, then is gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood Stefan."

"Elena, Alexandra, let's go, the line up is starting. Escorts wait downstairs Stefan," Carol Lockwood commands. We nod. "Elena you're not even dressed. Get dressed."

* * *

Elena and I are in the line up and we are close to going.

"Miss Amber Bradley escorted by Nathan Thomas." Mayor Lockwood announces. He announces everyone else and their dates. Till he gets to me and Elena.

"Elena what are you going to do?"

"Text Tyler." And I do. He says he'll step in for Stefan since he isn't here and is off on a bender somewhere. Not cool, Stefan.

"Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Stefan Salvatore." Mayor Lockwood announces. She goes downstairs and Tyler takes her arm.

"You're next, Alexandra." Carol Lockwood says, faking her enthusiasm.

"Miss Alexandra Gilbert escorted by Damon Salvatore." I take several deep breaths to the point of light headed dizziness. I make it down the stairs and I take Damon's hand.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?"

"I don't know. Right now we are going to get through this." We stand back and I focus on Damon. I try to look confident and sexy and flirty at the same time, which is hard you know. Damon is flirting with his eyes and I smile slightly, my eyes locked on his. We come together and dance. "You look beautiful."

"And you look mighty dashing." He wants to laugh but he doesn't. He contains it. When the song ends we step back from each other and I contain all of my excitement that I actually did it. I danced.

* * *

When it's time to find out the winner, I turn to Damon and throw my arms around him before I go up to stand with the rest of the girls. "I did it. I danced. For the first time ever! All thanks to you."

"It was you too. Trust me, you did fantastic!"

"Thank you for the extra practice." He smiles and I go up to the stage and stand between Caroline and Elena.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts in the community," Mayor Lockwood announces. "So without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" I turn to Caroline with my arms open.

"You won! Care I'm so happy for you!" I say as Caroline hugs me.

"Congratulations!" Elena says.

"I actually won!" Caroline exclaims. She turns to Mayor Lockwood and the crown and sash go over her head and rest perfectly on her.

* * *

I'm in the bathroom fixing my make up when Damon walks in.

"We've got a problem."

"Now?"

"Yes." I follow Damon out and we see Stefan draining the life out of some poor girl. "Stefan, it's going to be okay," Damon says as Stefan drops the human girl. Elena and Bonnie are right behind us. "Let me help you."

"No," Stefan grunts, and shoves Damon away. He is about to come for me when he falls to his knees in pain. I go to the girl and find a pulse. Damon is with me soon, helping the girl. Stefan zooms away and Damon calls Sheriff Forbes.

"Okay, you three didn't see anything, okay?" We nod. "Alright just stand off to the side, I need to go calm her down." We do what he says and soon the process is over and Elena and I are at the boarding house with Stefan and Damon. Elena and Damon discussed that she was going to use one of Alaric's Vervain darts on Stefan and lock him in the cellar downstairs.

When I hear the body collapse, I go downstairs to the cellar and open it for Damon. I stand off to the side, my dress still on, and wait for Damon in the drafty damp cellar.

He comes soon with Stefan knocked out cold thrown over his shoulder. He looks to Elena. "I want to do this, Damon." He nods. He sets him down on the makeshift bed and walks out, closing and locking the door.

"There's no guarantee that this will work."

"It has too." We are about to walk up the stairs when I turn.

"You coming?"

Elena shakes her head. "I think I'm going to stay down here." I turn back to face Elena. She slides down and sits facing the door.

" 'Lena, I'm going to change and get us some clothes from home. We are going to stay here for a few days. I'll be back." I turn back to Damon. "Please keep her safe." He nods.

I change and get clothes for a couple days for Elena and I. I grab her diary and my journal, who knows, maybe I'll want to write.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Jenna asks me.

"Stefan is sick and Elena wants to stay and take care of his for a few days and she doesn't want to be there alone," I reply. Plus Jenna would be more lenient towards her if she stayed with me.

"Alright. How long do you think?"

"A few days maybe more. It's pretty bad." She nods.

"Alright." I'm surprised that she's letting us get away with this. This is why she's our guardian and not John.

* * *

A couple days later, it was Monday and a break had started. I walked into the living room while Damon was looking at the device he got from Pearl.

"Ever figure out what that is?" I ask, picking up a couple jackets off the couch.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything about it?"

"She thought she was stealing the vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to John lately?"

I shake my head. "Nope. And I hope I won't while I'm home."

"So will you be here again tonight?"

"Is it a problem that I'm sleeping in your bed with you? I can move to a different room or I can sleep with Elena in Stefan's room."

"Yes, it is a problem. You're a complete nuisance and you've brought me down to that girly level called cuddling. I blame you."

"But I thought I was supposed to go down to your level? What was that level again?" I say chuckling, placing my hands on his chest getting closer and closer.

"My good looks, charm, and my uncanny ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

"See, I'm one and two. I can't stand Taylor Swift."

"Yes because I don't hear you in the shower singing one of her songs, which one was it? Or right, Fifteen."

"No, You Belong With Me. Shh, don't tell 'Lena. She'd kill me if she knew I stole her Taylor Swift album."

"So you do like Taylor Swift."

"Shh. Alright. I have to go. Elena's waiting in the car. Good bye, Damon. See you in an hour or so." I turn and leave without a kiss.

* * *

"I'm grabbing some clothes and so is Elena, she wanted me to ask you how Stefan is," I tell Damon.

"Extra broody, hold on." There's a pregnant pause, must be on the phone with someone else. "He won't eat anything." His voice makes me jump at first.

"He has to eat something. What's his favorite type of, well, you know."

"Type of what?"

"Type of animal blood that he prefers."

"Ew. Gross."

"Shut up. You're not helping right now."

"Hurry up. I have things to do, people to see. I can't just baby sit all night long," Damon complains. "Oh and he likes puppy blood."

"Puppy blood?"

"Little Golden Retriever puppies with cute floppy ears. That's his favorite."

"I would say drop dead, but you've already got that cover, Damon. That's sick. Now I've got the worst picture in my mine about that. Not cool. You are the worst type of person. Why am I even giving you a minute of my time?" I hang up before he can say some snarky comment.

I was just about to walk out of the room to meet Elena, when Uncle John stepped in the way, blocking my path. I ask him what he wants, in the nicest yet sarcastic way possible.

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"We were actually heading out," Elena says from behind him. My Savior! I walk past him and just as we were about to descend the stairs, he says something stupid.

"What would your mother say if she knew you two were dating vampires?"

"Which mother?"

"Our real mother is one herself, now go away John." I say with venom in my voice. I walk past Elena, pissed off that John would even bring her up.

* * *

We get back to the boarding house within a half hour, mostly because I'm driving and I was speeding the whole way there. I walk in and Damon tosses me some blood. I hand it to Elena who puts her bag down then goes to the cellar. I go to the couch with my bag and dig around for my journal.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Damon asks me, holding my arms still as I start to make a mess. I shake my head. "Ellie, please tell me."

"I'm pissed off, okay?" I snap at him.

"I got that from the mess you're making. Elaborate please."

"John brought up my mom and Elena had to ask which one and I said some smart ass remark about it and I just don't like John."

"Okay, calm down." Damon pulls me into his arms and holds me. He rocks me softly and ever so slightly back and forth to calm me down. I sigh and wrap my arms around him.

He tilts my face to meet his and he bends to kiss my lips. It calms me down some more and I enjoy it this time.

Elena comes into the room saying, "He's saying he doesn't want to eat. He just wants it to be over," interrupting us.

"He's just being dramatic," Damon says, pulling away from me. "He's not going to starve himself."

"Then why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl and almost hurting Alexandra. It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seems to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah that will pass too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant, Elena. Look, are you two going to be okay if I have to run out for a bit? I have to go run an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" I ask. "Wait, Alaric? Are you two best friends now?"

"I don't have friends, Ellie."

"You've got me."

"Other than you."

"That's better. Where are you going?"

"If it was any of your business, I would have told you by now." He puts his jacket on. "You should keep your sister up here. She shouldn't go down there by herself."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I'll be fine," Elena argues.

"You know, you're very trusting of him given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise you would never leave us alone with him," I point out. He chuckles.

"I won't be gone long." I nod and he leaves.

* * *

Elena ends up wandering downstairs to the cellar to talk to Stefan. I try to drag her up and she comes after a few tugs at her arm but she stomps up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom.

Damon comes in and is surprised to see me here.

"Hey," I say.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now." He picks my feet up from where they're resting on the couch, sits, and puts my feet down on his lap.

"Nope still here. Gotta keep an eye on Elena. She thinks it's smart going down to the cellar, clearly the only thing it's doing is aggravating Stefan. I'm trying to protect my sister, not bury her when he attacks," I say, writing in my journal quickly.

"Your sister will be fine as long as she stays up here. Don't worry about, Ellie. I'll protect her if he breaks out or she goes down there and he attacks." I look at him, sincerity evident in my eyes.

"Thank you Damon, really." He nods. "How was your errand?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Futile. Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

"Alaric?"

Nodding, he asks, "has Stefan eaten yet?"

I shake my head. "That's what Elena was doing down there. She was trying to feed him when I came down and pulled her back upstairs. I thought you didn't care."

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"Well, he's getting there, but nothing. Lot's of unwelcome guilt is rearing it's ugly face to him. It doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Charlotte getting caught."

"Now this is my fault?" He asks, getting defensive. "Who's side are you on, Ellie?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. It's no one's fault but you're not exactly innocent in all of this."

"In all of this important soul searching and cleansing of demons from Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"There's more?"

"That's an understatement." He explains how he was sitting at the quarry in transition and how Stefan made him feed on an innocent girl to fully transition. "From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he's been a different person. Although, I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"My goodness, Damon." I set my journal aside and move my legs. I scoot closer to him and he keeps still. "Don't do this, Damon," I say when he's unresponsive. "Don't pretend you don't care."

"Stefan's gone!" Elena says, when she bursts into the room. I look at her and she's holding his ring. "He left his ring, it's almost dawn."

"I'll go find him," Damon says.

"No, I'll do it," Elena says. "It was my fault." I'm immediately uncomfortable with this situation. I go to her and look her in the eyes.

"Be careful," I tell her. "Don't do anything irrational. If dawn is coming, stand in the sun with his ring and call us. We will help." She nods and races out of the house. "I don't like this," I tell Damon when I feel his presence behind me.

"Neither do I."

* * *

Damon and I talk till, Elena and Stefan walk in the door hand in hand.

"You're back and unscathed!"

"Little boy lost." Damon says, ignoring my sentence before.

"I'm going to go upstairs with Elena," I tell Damon. He nods. "So tell me what happened." Elena explains what she did to get Stefan to cooperate. She learns that the quarry that Stefan went to is where they turned, well Damon at least. Stefan fed off of his father when he went back home to tell him he was going to die, instead he fed and transitioned into a murderous vampire.

We sit in shock for a few minutes but snap out of it when Elena says that she's going to go to bed. I get into my shorts and a tank top when I get to Damon's room and I crawl into his bed. I'm still surprised Jenna is letting us stay here. If I were her, I wouldn't. Granted she was a teenager once too so she'd sneak out and she is trying to be the cool parent. I still don't get it, but I won't question her.

I'm laying on my side, my back facing the door in the middle of the bed, when Damon comes in. He strips out of his clothes, I know because I can hear them hit the hard wood floors. He's against my back, under the blanket, quickly. He's cool against my back but it feels good, he's comfortable.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Better," I reply. I feel him smiling against the back of my neck. I get goosebumps when I feel his teeth against my neck. "Damon," I warn. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"We've only just begun, Ellie."


End file.
